El misterio del lirio
by romiang
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en la vida de Harry Potter, a pesar de haber eliminado al que no debe ser nombrado, en su corazon hubiera un espacio vacio por la perdida de un ser especial, un ser al que vio nacer peron no crecer? ¿Y si después de 11 años llegara una niña especial, que derrite los corazones de hasta el ser más frio de la escuela? ¿Coincidencia? No cuando la magia está de pormedio.
1. Como vine y como me fui

El misterio del lirio

Como llegue y me fui

Han pasado 10 años desde la segunda guerra mágica y parece ser que las cosas al fin están volviendo a tomar tranquilidad. Los corazones que sufrieron por sus pérdidas poco a poco iban disminuyen su dolor, la sociedad de los magos volvía a tener esa grandeza de la que antiguamente se jactaba y los jóvenes guerreros que pelearon en la guerra y los que fueron victima de ella estaban recuperando la felicidad que se les fue arrebatada. En especial un joven mago con una conocida cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y el adolescente que venció a Voldemort, hora todo un hombre se encontraba en su trabajo, en el ministerio de magia, por más que ese lugar no le traiga buenos recuerdos debía cumplir con su labor de jefe del escuadrón de aurores, cuando una figura brillante en forma de una graciosa nutria entró por su ventana.

"Harry, Ginny rompió aguas, la estoy llevando ahora mismo a San Mugus, me llevo a todos los niños. Ven directo para ahí, apresúrate" era el mensaje de Hermione. Muchos creerían que después de 2 nacimientos nuestro héroe estaría preparado, lamentablemente nos es el casos de Harry. Apenas termino el mensaje quedo procesando muy lentamente y con los ojos bien abiertos que su esposa estaba por dar a luz a su tercer hijo, menos mal que su mejor amigo Ron llego para despertarlo.

-¡Hermano despierta! Vamos debemos llegar rápido al sanatorio sino queremos sufrir un hechizo marca Ginny Waesley- fue el saludo de ron mientras levantaba a su amigo de la silla. Era bien sabido que la pequeña Waesley tenía un peligroso temperamento y su hermano no quería ser receptor de su furia.

Harry al salir de su estado catatónico solo pudo decir- Voy a ser papá, ¡voy a ser papá!, ¡VOY A SER PAPAAÁ!- con la sonrisa más grande que poseía. Luego de la tragedia familiar que vivió, el hecho de tener una familia como siempre soñó y que esta creciera era lo mejor que le podía pasar, además él tenía lo fuerte corazonada de que este era la niña que les faltaba y su intuición, casi, nunca le fallaba.

Al llegar los amigos a San Mugus fueron recibidos por todo el clan Waesley, incluyendo a Teddy, que esperaban ansiosos la llegada del nuevo bebé, o beba como había apostado George con Ron. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de dar un saludo general porque Hermione se lo había llevado a la sala donde estaba Ginny, cuando entro comenzó el caos.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¡SE PUEDE SABER DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS! ¡POR MERLIN, YO ACÁ SUFRIENDO POR LO QUE ME HICISTE Y TU VAYA A SABER DONDE ESTABAS!- fue el tierno recibimiento de la pelirroja, que por más que sea la tercera vez el dolor no cambia.

-Cariño tienes razón, soy un despistado, cuando me avisaron quede en blanco y tarde mucho en regresar, pero ya estoy aquí y te voy a apoyar en todo respecto a este nuevo bebé- fue la sabia respuesta de Harry, y es que después de 2 intentos de maldiciones en el primer parto y un golpe en la cabeza con el suero en el segundo, no le dio tiempo de llevar su varita, nuestro mago aprendió la lección de cómo tratar a una embarazada que está dando a luz.

Con la llegada del sanador empezó el arduo trabajo de Ginny, la cual seguía sus instrucciones mientras pulverizaba la mano izquierda de de su marido, otra de las cosas que aprendió siempre darle la mano que menos. Luego de mucho esfuerzo de parte de Ginny pudo escuchar el mágico sonido por el cual sería capaz de aguantar 10 veces más este dolor, mientras ella al fin respiraba en paz Harry no podía parar de sonreír y soltar algunas lágrimas.

-Es una hermosa y sana niña. Felicidades señores Potter- les decía el sanador mientras dejaba a la beba en brazos de la madre, que solo podía sonreír al ver a su pequeña. En el momento que estuvo en el pecho de su madre está dejo de llorar para abrir sus pequeño ver este nuevo mundo. Harry no cabía de lo feliz que estaba con su pequeña princesa, porque sí este diminuto ser se convirtió en el nuevo sentido de su vida, como lo eran Ginny el amor de su vida, James el cual con sus travesuras lo convierten en el niño que nunca fue, y Albus que lo recuerda tanto a él y trata de aconsejarlo como le hubiera gustado que hicieran con él, pero ella era distinta la tenía que proteger más, mimar más, por ella nacía un amor nuevo algo que nunca conoció y estaba ansioso por experimentar.

Ya en una habitación común la pequeña Lily Luna Potter era rodeada por su hermanitos mientras estos la observaban. Por sus cabezas pasaban distintos pensamientos Teddy, el cual era considerado como otro hijo, estaba maravillado con lo chiquita y tierna que era, le recordaba mucho a las muñecas francesas de porcelana de su mejor amiga Victoire y pensaba que debía tener el mismo cuidado que con ellas.

James, estaba feliz con su nueva hermana pero le decepcionaba que tuviera que esperar a que creciera para que le ayude a jugarle bromas a Albus, pero se compuso pensando que mientras vaya creciendo le iría entrenando para ser una de las mejores bromistas, después de todo era su hermana favorita desde ahora.

Albus tenía un rostro serio, muy raro en un niño de su edad, porque a pesar de contar con solo 2 añitos se dio cuenta de la situación, ya no era el menor, ahora era un hermano mayor, como le había explicado su papá cuando les informo de la llegada del nuevo miembro y al igual que esa tarde juro solemnemente cuidar a su hermanita para que no sufra ni sea víctima de las bromas de su hermano, como lo era él.

Luego de un tiempo a solas para la familia, fue el turno de todos los demás que estaban ansiosos por ver a Lily. Ron y Hermione, con su hija Rose de 2 años y el pequeño Hugo de 2 meses de vida, George con sus mellizos Fred, que por su sonrisa pilla estaba tramando algo mientras se acercaba a su primo favorito James, y Roxanne de 3 años, Angelina estaba de gira con su equipo de quidditch. Percy y su esposa Penélope, con sus hijas Molly de 5 y Lucy de 4, Charlie que traía un enorme oso con forma de dragón, que comparado al que traía Kingsley Shacklebolt parecía chico, está de más decir lo emocionado que estaba Kingsley por ser, por primera vez, padrino y al creer/apostar que era una niña las opciones de lo que le podía llegar a regalar lo entusiasmaba en demasía. La madrina Luna mando una lechuza disculpándose por no poder estar debido a que se encontraba en una expedición muy importante pero que le enviaba un dije de cristal con forma de luna porque según ella la pequeña es como la luz de luna que ilumina el camino en las noches más oscuras de cualquiera que se encuentre con ella, Luna como siempre con sus frases raras pero a la vez tan ciertas. Solo faltaba Billy, Fleur ya se encontraba ahí con Victoire de 9 años, que se dirigió hacia su mejor amigo para poder aprecia mejor a su prima y estar cerca de su mejor amigo, Dominique de 3 años y Louse de 2 años, como todas las mujeres, y la mayoría de los hombres, estaban hablando de las cualidades de la pequeña pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo de que la niña era la combinación perfecta entre su hija y la madre de Harry, Lily Evans Potter, con su cabello pelirrojo fuerte como su abuela pero con algunas pecas en la nariz y el tono de la piel como su madre. Como habían dicho los abuelos Waesley la perfecta combinación que al crecer sería más obvia y que al ser uno de los pocos que la conocieron podían dar fe de ello. Lo que más encantaba a Harry de ella eran sus ojos que eran, para él, un recordatorio de su amor por Ginny, una fusión del castaño de su esposa y el verde de él formando un marrón verdoso.

A los pocos segundos de finalizado el debate apareció, junto con un sanadores, Billy el cual fue recibido por una reprimenda de su madre.

-¡Billy se puede saber dónde estabas! ¡Todos estábamos preocupados por tu hermana y vaya a saber dónde estabas tú!- Le dijo con su clásica postura erguida y sus manos sobre su cintura. A Harry ese reclamo se le hizo muy familiar pero aguanto las ganas de reír por respeto a su cuñado y porque Ginny todavía estaba sensible, es decir, que por cualquier descuido suyo puede salir mal parado.

-Tranquila mamá, sabía que Ginny estaría bien y si igual quieres enojarte desquítate con tu adorado yerno, que por él me retrase- finalizo Billy para acercarse su hermanita y darle un beso sabiendo que su madre no le diría nada si era para ayudar a Harry, todo el mundo era conocedor que Molly Waesley a doraba a Harry.

-Es cierto Molly, yo le pedía a Billy un favor especial, lo trajiste- le pregunto a Billy mientras se acercaba a él, este sacó un especie de estuche de su bolsillo y se lo paso a Harry. Todo el mundo estaba intrigado por saber que era y ser acercaron lo más que podían a la cama de Ginny donde Harry se encontraba abriendo el estuche. En él se encontraban 2 muñequeras de cuero y 3 cadenas, 2 de oro pero una se notaba más grande como para un hombre y la otra de una especie de oro blanco, tanto las muñequeras como los dijes de los collares tenía el escudo de la familia Potter fusionado con el de la familia Waesley.

-¡Oh! ¡Hagi quedagon preciosos!- Fleur que era una de las encargadas de guardar el secreto y de ayudarle en elegir según ella "la mejore piezas" estaba desesperada por ver el trabajo terminado.

-Desde que supe del embarazo quise darle un regalo a toda la familia, pero uno especial que nos una como la familia que somos. Así que mande a hacer estos escudos con piezas de las joyas de la bóveda Potter. Billy me ayudo con la intervención con el joyero de los duendes, él fue el encargado de hacerlos y Fleur me ayudo a elegir las piedras y metales para cada uno, los diseños son míos- Harry se sentó en la silla que había en el cuarto y le hizo seña a James y Albus para que se acerquen- Creí que les gustaría más estas especies de muñequeras, la tuya James es parecida a una que tiene ese cantante de rock muggle que tanto te gusta y es de color marrón rojizo como tu cabello- el pequeño admiraba el escudo de su familia, fascinado con la figura del león que imponía respeto, mientras que los demás admiraban todo el regalo, sobretodo Dominique-Albus la tuya es negro también como tu cabello, los escudos se pueden quitar por si la mayas se rompen o se arruinan, es a su gusto. Teddy me tome el atrevimiento de mandar a hacer uno igual para vos pero con los escudos de la familia Tonks, Lupin y Potter, lamentablemente con tarde en conseguir una copia del escudo de los Lupin estará un poco retrasado pero apenas llegue te lo daré, recuerda que también eres parte de la familia hijo- Teddy, que sabe bien que su padrino lo ama como a un hijo, no pudo evitar darle a Harry una mirada llena de agradecimiento por llevar esta insignia, o solo es parte de la familia Potter también es un Lupin/Tonks- Muchas gracias padrino- fue incontrolable para él, que apenas estaba aprendiendo, que su cabello cambiara a negro azabache y sus ojos dorados pasen a tener una pizca de verde.

- El de Ginny es parecido al mío solo que en un estilo más femenino, son de oro y los dijes tienen pequeñas piedras de rubíes y esmeraldas – luego de colocarse su collar y el de Ginny, le tocó a la pequeñita de la familia- El de Lily es de oro blanco y su dije es parecido a los nuestros- mientras explicaba todo esto le ponía su collar a la bebé, la cual quedó maravillada con el brillo de la cadena de su padre.

-Disculpe la molestia señor Potter pero tenemos que llevarnos a la niña para revisarla cuando terminemos la volveremos a traer- mientras una de las ayudantes del sanador se llevaba a Lily él se encargaba de revisar a la madre- Muy bien señora Potter es mejor que pase la noche en observación pero estoy seguro que mañana ya podrán irse a su casa con su bebé- cuando termino de decir eso se escucha una gran explosión. Harry siendo conocedor que es, tuvo miedo, mucho miedo, ya que el ruido venía del sector donde llevaban a los bebés.

Sin ni siquiera decir o hacerles una seña Ron, Hermione y Harry corrieron con varita en mano hacia ese lugar, seguido de los demás. Al llegar solo vieron escombros, las cunas de los bebés estaban todas tiradas e incluso algunas destruidas. Entre los escombros algo se movía, más bien alguien, Harry la reconoció y enseguida fue a ayudarla impulsado por el terror que sentía por su hija.

-¡¿QUÉ PASO?! ¡¿Dónde ESTÁ MI HIJA?!- fue lo único en que pensaba, su hija, su princesa. Sus ojos que retenía las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir se veían nublados por una preocupación y un temor que jamás sintió, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentó a Tom.

-Se la llevaron, como a todos los demás… Ellos… rompieron la pared y los empezaron a agarrar… intente poner a la niña en un lugar seguro pero una mujer… salvaje… me la sacó de los brazos y luego me lanzó un aturdidor… lo siento… de verdad lo siento- termino con un fuerte llanto, pero a Harry no le importaba, estaba ido, duro como una piedra, solo podía pensar que su pequeña hija, su princesa había sido secuestrada y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Por el bosque entre los árboles y arbusto decidió esconderse mientras pensaba que hacer, jamás estuvo de acuerdo con esto. Si odiaba que las personas les trataran menos por estar infectados, porque sí, para ella eso era lo suyo una enfermedad que no tenía cura pero sabía que no era su culpa, como tampoco era culpa está niña ni de los otros bebés.

Cuando se unió a la manada de Atril Greyback creyó que él buscaba la igualdad para los de su especie, no que quería formar un ejército para imponerse al mundo mágico. Al contrario de su primo Fernin, él no se guiaba por una sed de sangre y destrucción, sino que actuaba meticulosamente. Es por eso que sabiendo que con la cantidad de sus miembros no tendrían oportunidad, así que, qué mejor que tener niño pequeños para educarlos y entrenarlos contra la sociedad que los rechazó y unos padres que los abandonaron por su condición.

Pero ella no quería participar de abominación, solo quería paz. Cada uno de la manada debía llevarse a un niño, se separarían para despistar a los aurores y luego se volverían a juntar en el lugar de siempre. Elle, como se llamaba o se empezó a llamar al haber sido abandona, estaba harta de todo de la manada, del prejuicio y del miedo. Hace años que pensaba esto y nunca se animó, hasta que vio a esa niña, la que lleva en brazos. La vio dulce, tierna e inocente y se pregunto ¿así me veía yo e igual me condenó a esta vida el maldito que me mordió? y se dijo que no podía hacerle algo que odio que le hagan a un ser como este.

Hizo lo único que estaba en sus manos, traspasando las barreras mágicas conocidas en los bosques, la llevo a la civilización muggle más cercana, en donde la dejo en la puerta de una cabaña que parecía muy acogedora. Y rezo, rezo que para que su nuevo destino en un mundo donde nunca se vio un ser como ella pueda encontrar la paz que tanto necesitaba, rezo para que esa niña tenga la familia que nunca tuvo y el amor que tanto añoraba y rezo una última vez a la luna para que esta niña y la familia a la que fue arrebatada algún día se encuentren y puedan perdonarla.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Espero que les guste y ¡recuerden depende de ustedes si sigo esta historia! ¡Besos y éxitos!


	2. Las manos del destino

Todos los personajes y los lugares son creación de J. K Rowling, lo único mío es la trama y algunos que otros personajes.

¡Disfruten de su lectura!

_**Las manos del destino**_

El tiempo pasa, las personas crecen pero el dolor de los corazones parece nunca irse. Ya ha pasado casi 11 años desde ese fatídico día en que docenas de padres perdieron a sus hijos en manos de una organización que buscaba igualdad pero que solo eran los títeres de alguien que quería poder. Fue un caso que conmociono al mundo mágico, en especial porque entre los nombres de los desaparecidos figuraba el de Lily Luna Potter, la hija recién nacida del gran mago Harry Potter.

Para la familia Potter fue un gran golpe que solo unos minutos después de estar con la pequeña, de haber bromeado sobre ella, de buscar a quien se parecía y de haberla nombrado oficialmente parte de la familia no podían creer que les fuera arrebatada.

Los niños, Teddy, James y Albus, sentían que le habían robado parte de su infancia y de sus sueños. Eso planes para jugar, hacer bromas y compartir aventuras jamás se realizarían, pero sobre todo se sentían que le habían fallado a su hermanita, porque por más que fueran unos niños y que sabían que no podían hacer mucho, ellos creían que habían fallado a la promesa que le hicieron de que siempre estarían para ella y que la protegerían.

Ginny estaba desecha, le habían arrebatado a su hijita, la niña que tanto esperó y que siempre se había imaginado. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, por sus hijos, todavía los tenía a ellos y debía velar por su bien y el de su marido.

Todos admiraban la fortaleza de esa mujer, como luego de lo que paso seguía firme y luchando por su familia, porque ellos no sabían que cuando veía a una bebé o cosas que pensaba que podría regalarle a su hija se encerraba en el cuarto especialmente decorado para ella y lloraba, protegida por las sombras de la noche y aplicando algunos hechizos para que nadie de su familia vea su dolor lloraba, por ella, por su familia desmembrada y por la niña que amo y que le quitaron.

Harry también sufría, los primeros meses solo se la pasaba trabajando tratando de encontrar al o los culpables de su sufrimientos y el de otros padres que corrieron con su misma suerte.

No comía, no dormía, ya no jugaba con sus hijos ni su ahijado, muchos llegaron a creer que tampoco vivía, que era una especie de autónoma. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que Harry guardaba sus sentimientos en el fondo de su ser para seguir luchando sin nada que lo perturbara, centrándose solo en su misión, hasta que el más mínimo desequilibrio de ellos provoque una sobrecarga, explote y por fin pueda recibir el consuelo que necesita y nunca cree merecer.

Porque sí, el es el culpable, para su cabeza él es el culpable. Si hubiera hecho caso a sus instintos podría haber evitado que su hija fuera secuestrada, si hubiera hecho su trabajo habría estado informado sobre este nuevo grupo de hombres lobos rebeldes, si no hubiera estado tan perdido cuando su escuadrón de aurores arribaron en el hospital y les hubiera dado mejores ordenes, tal vez, su princesa estaría ahora con él, pero los hubiera no existen.

Todo es su culpa, el que sus hijos perdieran esa chispa de alegría al jugar, el que su ahijado ya no lleve el cabello con los tonos coloridos que siempre le gustaron y que ahora solo tenga un tono negro gris (el mismo tono de su alma), que Ginny se encierre en el cuarto de su hija a llorar para que él no la vea y se sienta peor, es difícil no darse cuenta para los demás pero él que la ama y la conoce mejor que nadie lo sabe. Porque es lo mismo que hace él solo que en su corazón, porque le es imposible llorar, es como si todas las personas tuviéramos una cierta cantidad de lágrimas que derramar y él en toda su vida ya rebasó esa cuota.

Así eran sus vidas, tratando que todo fuera lo más normal y a la espera de alguna noticia que les devolviera a la pequeña Lily.

Mientas que en la casa Potter tratan de vivir lo mejor que pueden y lo que su dolor les permite, en una casa, prácticamente de otro mundo donde la magia, sirenas y toda clases de maravillas existen solo en los cuentos para niños, una pequeña estará por descubrir lo especial que es.

-Vamos Lily, vamos a jugar a las muñecas. Ya me canse de jugar a bailar- la pequeña niña al ver que su compañera no le hizo el menor de los casos no tuvo mejor idea que hacer un puchero.

-No estoy jugando Cloe, mi maestra de danza dice que solo se puede ser la mejor si prácticas y yo quiero serlo para que mi mamá este orgullosa de mí- la convicción con la que dijo esa frase fue tanta que los que la hubieran escuchado estarían desconcertados al saber que solo tiene 5 años, incluso la niña de la misma edad se preguntaba como su amiga podía ser tan madura.

-Oh, vamos Cloe, no me veas como si me hubiera salió un tercer ojo. Sabes que siempre fue mi sueño ser una gran bailarina como la mi madre- en su mirada se podía ver la determinación y la ilusión que le hacía convertirse en la próxima gran bailarina de Gran Bretaña.

Si señores, el gran sueño de Lily es convertirse en la mejor bailarina como su madre, Grace Smith, la mejor bailarina de su tiempo. En su juventud Grace fue la mejor bailarina, con su gran técnica y con sus fabulosas interpretaciones.

Hoy en día hay personas que recuerdan su debut en el clásico de navidad El Cascanueces, sus participaciones en diversos recitales y, lamentablemente su fatídico accidente automovilístico que le impidió seguir bailando.

Muchos pensaran como una chica de 22 años, en la cúspide de su carrera pudo seguir adelante a tal accidente que arruinó sus sueños. Para los que la conocen es fácil la respuesta, Grace nunca se rinde y lucha hasta el final.

Cuando los médicos le informaron de su situación, de que solo con terapia puedo ser que se levante de esa silla de ruedas y vuelva a caminar pero que bailar sería prácticamente imposible su respuesta fue "eso ya lo veremos".

Fue difícil pero luego de varios intentos consiguió tener más movilidad en sus piernas, todavía no podía caminar pero para ella fue un avance muy importante al igual que para uno de sus médicos.

El doctor Rupert Solidan era un médico especialista en rehabilitación física, el mejor en su área, pero al igual que todos sus colegas sabía que esta clase de recuperación solo es posible cuando la determinación del paciente es la suficiente para poder soportar todos los sacrificios y dolores que pueden acarrear.

Y no había mejor forma de describir la actitud de Grace en esos tiempos que determinada, determinada a volver a caminar y a bailar. Es por eso que puso todo su empeño y sus conocimientos a disposición de esa bella bailarina.

Hubo momentos de flaqueo, en donde todo parecía inútil pero la mano amiga del doctor Swan fue lo que necesito para seguir a delante y no renunciar. De esa manera esa mano amiga poco a poco se fue transformando en un abrazo de felicidad y comprensión hasta acabar de convertirse en un beso de amor.

La rehabilitación no solo le trajo la capacidad para volver a caminar sino que también le trajo el amor que tanto busca y que siempre lo reemplazó con el ballet.

Aunque no todas eran buenas noticias, si podía caminar, si había encontrado el amor, pero el baile no fue lo mismo. Su técnica que tanto prestigio le había traído no era lo mismo, su línea y postura sufrieron las consecuencias del accidente, al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo.

Pero todo eso pudo superarlo gracias al apoyo del hombre al que amaba, pelearon contra todo para estar juntos, incluso con la posibilidad de no tener nunca un hijo propio.

Rupert a causa de una enfermedad que padeció en el pasado quedo imposibilitado para poder tener hijos, ese siempre fue la traba que se auto imponía para nunca formar una familia, ser el culpable de que su esposa no pueda ser madre. Pero el amor que se tenían era tan fuerte que lograron supurar esos obstáculos para su futura vida juntos.

Lily admiraba a sus por la fuerza que tuvieron para sobrellevar su vida y sus tragedias por eso quería ser como ellos, ser una gran bailarina como su madre y encontrar un amor con quien pelear contra los problemas de la vida como su padre.

Pero, además, amaba bailar porque cuando lo hacía se sentía bien, que podía hacer cualquier cosa y en el fondo de su ser una energía diferente nacía, una que le llenaba de alegría y le daba fuerzas, no sabe cómo explicarlo pero a veces podía jurar que era como mágico.

-Pero Lily te la pasas todo el día bailando no sé cómo no te aburres- era verdad, todos sus conocidos podían coincidir que esa pequeña se pasaba tanto tiempo bailando que incluso cuando caminaba parecía que lo hacía en puntas de pie.

Lily al darse cuenta que su amiga de verdad se estaba enojando decidió que podía continuar con sus ejercicios en casa. Fue hasta una pequeña mochila blanca, su color favorito, guardo sus zapatillas de ballet, se puso sus zapatos y volvió con un juego de té de juguete.

-Está bien, pero no juguemos a las muñecas, mejor juguemos a tomar el té así podemos comer las galletas que hizo mi mamá- mientras acomodaba perfectamente tres pequeñas tacitas de té, para ellas dos y la muñeca de su amiga, e iba colocando una galleta para cada una.

-Me encantan las galletas que hace tu mamá, pero… no se va a enojar con nosotras por comerlas antes de almorzar- termino todo en un susurro y mirando para todos lados con temor que las descubran.

-No se va a dar cuenta si comemos unas cuantas, y si nos llega a descubrir le decimos que era necesario para poder acompañar el té- su risa infantil podía sonar dulce a los oídos de desconocidos pero para la que la conocen podían detectar ese tono de bromista y el brillo de picardía en sus ojos, que era utilizado por sus padres para saber cuando su pequeño demonio con cara de ángel hizo de las suyas.

Muchos considerarían a Lily como un pequeño angelito, dulce y tierno, pero detrás de las alitas se escondían un sinfín de travesuras, claro todas por buen motivo como ella dice.

Lily es una niña muy buena y noble, que odia las injusticias y cuando está en presencia de una hace lo que pueda para evitarlo. Pero por sobre todas las cosas odia a los abusivos.

- Pero miren quienes están acá, la enana chillona y la pulga roja- esa vos con tono de engreído no era de otra más que de Michael Stanly, vecino de las niñas que es conocido por ser el abusivo de su vecindario, aprovechándose de tener ocho años y ser más grande que todos, o como Lily dice más gordo-Esa son galletas, dámelas, tengo hambre- intentándole quitar las galletas pero Lily fue más rápida y alejo el plato de él.

-No Michael, son mías y no te quiero convidar- a Lily nunca le agrado Michael, le molesta que siempre le quite sus cosas a los demás y que la llame pulga roja, por su estatura y color de cabello.

-Dame todas esas galletas Lily, si no quieres que… que… rompa la muñeca de tu amiga- en su mirada se podía notar el triunfo anticipado, todo el mundo sabía que esa muñeca era muy importante para Cloe, porque fue un regalo de su fallecida abuela y Michael sabía que Lily jamás se arriesgaría algo así de su amiga solo porque no se soportaban.

-Está bien Michael, te doy todas las galletas pero deja la muñeca de Cloe- lo que menos quería Lily era que ese niño feo ganara pero al ver la cara de angustia de su amiga no tuvo otra acción más que aceptar.

Michael agarro de muy buena gana las galletas, ya se estaba metiendo en la boca unas cuantas galletas, cuando miro a Lily a los ojos, esta vio un brillo de maldad. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones no fue lo suficientemente rápida y la muñeca, que estaba sujetada por la mano del chico por encima de su cabeza, aterrizo en el suelo y al ser de porcelana se rompió en muchos pedazos.

-NOOOOO, MI MUÑECA- se escucho el grito/llanto de Cloe mientras corría hacia los pedazos de su muñeca.

-¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?- exigió saber Lily con furia en sus ojos.

-Ups, fue un accidente- le respondió con la voz más inocente y burlona que tenía para después reírse de ellas.

Lily al ver primero a su amiga llorando sobre los restos de su muñeca y luego a ese malvado chico riéndose feliz por su hazaña sintió una ira tremenda en su pequeño cuerpo, podía sentir como sus manos hacían cosquillas, su interior se comparaba a un volcán en plena ebullición.

Fijo su mirada en Michael, este sintió miedo al ver sus ojos, esos ojos que siempre fueron castaño verdoso pero que ahora eran una especie de verde fuerte, capaces de lanzarles rayos y dejarlo como pollo rostizado, o en su caso como cerdo rostizado.

Michael aterrorizado por esa pequeña niña penso los más inteligente de toda su vida, iba huir, pero cuando se estaba por dar media vuelta para ir a su casa, el plato que sostenía en su mano estallo en miles de pedacitos, junto con las galletas, provocando que se ensucie por la masa de las galletas y se haga pequeños cortes en sus regordetes manos.

-¡AAHHH! ¡COMO HICISTE ESO!- le pregunto a Lily con los ojos bien abiertos, esta no le prestó atención solo trataba de saber que fue lo que paso con ella.

Lo que sintió fue como una gran energía, parecida a la que sentía siempre que baila, emergía desde su interior y salía por sus poros. Sabía que ella fue la causante, no sabe por qué o cómo paso, pero si sabía que en este preciso momento lo mejor era hacerse la loca.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no hice nada- contestó con una vos imperturbable y un rostro sereno, que lo desconcertó tanto al chico como su amiga, que luego de escuchar el grito del otro enfoco su mirada en ellos.

-¡Si fuiste tú! No sé cómo pero rompiste el plato y por tu culpa estoy lastimado- su cara estaba roja por la desesperación que sentía al ver a Lily tan tranquila, él sabía que ella lo hizo, que no estaba volviéndose loco.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?- su pregunta estaba llena de indignación por ser acusada por algo semejante, lo que provoco que la desesperación de Michael aumentara al máximo al sentir que esa niña estaba jugando con él que lo hizo explotar.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ!? ¡PORQUE YO ROMPI LA MUÑECA DE TU AMIGA!- el grito fue tan fuerte que toda Gran Bretaña pudo haberlo escuchado y para la mala suerte de nuestro amigo (nótese el sarcasmo por favor) su madre no fue la excepción.

-¡MICHAEL! ¡COMO ES ESO QUE LE ROMPISTE LA MUÑECA A UNA NIÑA, MÁS CHICA QUE VOS Y ENCIMA ROMPISTE UN PLATO! EXPLICAMELO YA- la madre del chico al escuchar el grito de su bebote (nunca mejor dicho) fue a su rescate, al igual que otros padres y vecinos, como la mamá de Cloe que estaba tratando de consolarla, y la mamá de Lily, que esperaba el momento exacto para poder intervenir.

-Mami… yo… galletas… Lily… plato- él se quería justificar, que la culpa fue de ellas por no convidarles las galletas y que el plato fue culpa de Lily pero la cara de terror de su madre y la sonrisa de suficiencia imperceptible de Lily provocaron que no pueda decir ni mu, además sabía que si les trataba de explicar no solo quedaría mal sino que hasta lo tratarían de loco.

Lily, astuta como siempre, al ver que el otro no podía decir nada aprovecho el momento para decir cómo sucedieron en verdad las cosas, que él vino a sacarles sus galletitas amenazándolas con romper la muñeca pero a pesar de que se las dieron lo hizo de todas formas, al finalizar su voz se escucho como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

La madre de Michael no sabía cómo disculparse con ambas señoras, la mamá de Cloe tan amable como siempre dijo que con una disculpa sería suficiente y con respecto a la muñeca les informaría si se podría arreglar, la mamá de Michael se ofreció en pagarles los gastos del arreglo. Pero la mamá de Lily conociendo la actitud de ese niño consentido a parte de la disculpa le pidió a la madre del chico que cuide mejor de su hijo para que no vuelva a molestar a su hija o a otro chico menor.

Las cosas parecían que al fin estaban es paz, pero para Lily solo fue el comienzo. Ese pequeño brote de magia accidental que tuvo, años más tarde sabría que eso fue, sería la llave para descubrir la verdad de su vida y la verdad de su verdadera esencia.

Eran los primeros días de agosto y en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería todos los profesores se estaban preparando para un nuevo año.

La directora Minerva McGonagall como cada año se encarga de instruir a los nuevos alumnos muggle en el mundo mágico, por su cargo otro profesor podría hacerlo pero ella disfruta tanto de informarle a los chicos y sus familias de sus poderes que no quiere privarse de esos mínimos placeres que tiene de vez en cuando. Además, según ella así va viendo con qué clase de chicos contara su colegio.

Ya casi había acabados con todos los chicos sin ningún problema solo le faltaba una última niña, la cual por cumplir años a finales de agosto todavía no tenía su carta hecha pero ya estaba registrada para este año, así que no había problema si iba sin la carta.

Al aparecerse en su dirección, unas residencias a las afueras de Londres, se encontró con una casa de un estilo antiguo pero muy bien conservada, con colores sobrios en blanco y azules, un jardín lleno de flores y muy bien cuidado y lo que parecía ser una especie de establo con un gran especio verde.

_-Las personas que viven aquí sin duda tienen muy buen_ _gusto- _fue el pensamiento de la profesora al acercarse a la gran puerta de roble y golpear para que se percataran de su presencia.

Del otro lado se escucho el suave grito de una niña que decía "yo abro", unos fuertes pulmones sin duda, seguido de una voz de mujer que reprendía a la niña por correr en la casa antes que la puerta se abra.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué necesita?- le abrió la puerta, al parecer, su futura alumna era bastante educada, hasta ahora era la que mejor le había caído.

-Buenas tarde. Vengo a hablar con los señores Solidan por su hij…- fue lo último que pudo decir la profesora McGonagall antes de quedarse sin habla.

Cuando la puerta se abrió del todo y pudo ver a la niña detalladamente fue una gran impresión para nuestra amada profesora. Ante ella estaba Lily Evans, o como era Lily Evans cuando la conoció por primera vez que le informo que era una bruja, pero con algunas características distintas.

No podía ser cierto, era imposible. A menos que no sea esa Lily sino otra Lily.

-Señora ¿Está bien?- la pequeña se extraño al ver como se le quedo mirando, pero al ver lo pilada que se puso se preocupo de verdad.

-¿Quién es hija? ¿Lily?- una mujer mayor, de unos cuarenta y tantos se apoyo de la niña para ver a esa extraña mujer que miraba a su hija como si fuera un fantasma- Disculpe, pero ¿quién es usted?- le pregunto intrigada por la extraña mujer.

Pero lo profesora no reaccionaba ante sus preguntas, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza es en la posibilidad de que la niña que está enfrente suyo sea Lily Luna Potter, la hija perdida de Harry Potter, ¡la había encontrado!

¡Hola! Es día de actualización, desde ahora tratare de actualizar siempre los miércoles, claro dependiendo de mi tiempo ya que como empezaron las clases es un poquito más difícil.

Sobre el capitulo quise hacer un mega resumen de la vida de todos, sobre como sufrió la familia Potter, lo que paso con la familia Solidan antes de Lily, las cosas que hacía ella en su infancia y cosas así. Ahora viene lo mejor con el descubrimiento del paradero de Lily y que va a pasar después de esto.

Ya saben cualquier cosa por este fics o por otros pueden dejarme un comentario con su pregunta y mandarme un mensaje a mi correo.

Besos y éxitos!


	3. ¿Que es lo que voy a hacer?

**Todos los personajes y los lugares son creación de J. K Rowling, lo único mío es la trama y algunos que otros personajes.**

* * *

_**¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?**_

Once años, casi once años han pasado desde que su hija fue raptada, el 31 agosto debería estar festejando su cumpleaños número 11 y que fue aceptada en Hogwarts. Le habría hecho una gran fiesta con todos sus amigos y familiares, harían una lista a parte de todo lo que necesitara, además de la lista del colegio ya que sería la primera vez que su dejara su casa, hablaría con sus hermanos para que la cuidaran y espantaran a todos esos buitres que osen acercarse a su bebita desde ya, porque de seguro sería tan hermosa como lo fue su abuela materna y como lo es su madre, hasta le compraría una escoba nueva porque de seguro sería tan buena como sus padres y sus hermanos.

A Harry le gustaba soñar en todas las cosas que tendría que hacer con su hija sino hubiera sido secuestrada, pensar en la inmensa felicidad que tendrían si estuviera con ellos, es como un estimulo, esa felicidad imaginaria es tan gloriosa que le da toda las fuerzas necesarias para luchar y conseguir que su hija vuelva con su familia, al igual que los demás niños.

Durante estos años Harry ha logrado atrapar a los secuaces de los que planearon el atentado hacia San Mugus, muchos eran fieles a su salvador, como ellos llamaban a su líder, pero otros que solo lo seguían por miedo decidieron hablar.

Atril Greyback, primo de Fernin Greyback, era un lobo que se creía un ser superior a los demás mitad mago y mitad bestia, el tampoco veía el ser un hombre lobo como un maldición sino todo lo contrario. Pero lo que siempre diferencio a los primos es que mientras que a uno le estimulaba la sed de sangre al otro lo estimulaba la sed de poder. Creía que por ser lo que era se merecían un mejor puesto que el que la sociedad mágica le impuso, por eso al finalizar la segunda guerra mágica y al no tener la manada de su primo un líder, él puso en marcha su plan.

Los protegió de los magos, los alimento y les dio esperanza a todos los de su raza con promesas de igualdad y aceptación, les hizo ver su mal como una bendición que todos debían apreciar. Ellos temerosos del nuevo mundo sin un lord oscuro que los pueda considerar útiles le creyeron.

Debían crear un ejército fuerte para defenderse pero por culpa de la batalla sus números eran muy bajos. La única manera era trayendo nuevos miembros, tanto de manadas lejanas como de nuevos hombres lobos, de esa manera empezó la cacería de nuevos miembros.

Atril de todas las cosas que su primo hacia, con la que más de acuerdo estaba era con la de morder a niños pequeños y educarlos en el mundo de los lobos. Pero si en vez de que sean infantes, son aún niños más pequeños que no tengan recuerdo de nada solo del maltrato por parte del mundo mágico por su condición. Serían perfectos, fuertes magos lobos en contra del mundo que los desprecios y de los padres que los abandonaron, el ejército que siempre soñó.

Solo tenía que encargarse que de cualquiera que no esté de acuerdo, sea de su manada o no, desaparezca o sea asesinado por "algún mago" temeroso del creciente poder de los magos lobos como se hacía llamar.

Dar con el punto ciego de esa organización o ejército fue difícil, muchos preferían lanzarse una maldición asesina antes que delatar a su líder, casi siempre eran los más jóvenes, y los que no tenían tanto miedo que no se atrevían a hablar. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que por más que Atril era más listo y astuto que su primo, los dos eran igual de sanguinarios y despiadados con los traidores.

Sorprendentemente el que hablo fue uno de los pocos jóvenes que no se suicido, el "chico" como se hacía llamar ya que no tenía nombre, fue uno de los primeros bebés raptados y como todos odia su destino por lo que jamás estuvo de acuerdo con que un ser inocente sufra lo que el sufrió, pero el miedo a perder lo que él consideraba su hogar fue mayor hasta ahora.

Ver como mataba a su compañera solo porque decidió rebelarse ante lo que Atril les imponía fue la gota que derramo el vaso y cuando lo capturaron en una de las redadas de los aurores fingió luchar para luego ser capturado fácilmente, de esa forma podría hablar y estaría protegido de su ex-jefe.

Les conto todo lo que sabía, lo que planeaban, como lo hicieron y los posibles lugares donde se escondían. Lamentablemente solo consiguieron atrapar a algunos de los que se llevaron a los bebés, muy pocos fueron los recuperados, los que no ya habían sido mordidos y estaban en entrenamiento. La pequeña Lily estaba entre ellos.

El horror que sintió Harry de saber el destino de su hija fue inmenso, pero más por el hecho de que no pudo protegerla que porque pueda ser una mujer lobo, su familia no la discriminaría pero imaginarse su sufrimiento y dolor, el mismo que padeció Remus, lo hacía odiarse por no poder protegerla.

Pero cuando el "chico" le dijo la cantidad de bebés que había, junto con los recuperados y con los que seguían con la manada, volvió a tener esperanza. Al comparar la lista de los perdidos y la que les dio el "chico" falta un bebé, no sabe si fue su corazón de padre o si era la ilusión de que todo no estuviera perdido pero le pregunto si entre los bebés que él vio no había una bebita pelirroja con un collar con un escudo.

El "chico" hizo memoria pero no recordó haber visto ni un collar y ninguna beba pelirroja, eran solo tres niñas las que había y ellas por ser mujeres, o sea todavía muy débiles para morderlas, seguían escondidas en uno de los refugios que fueron encontrados, ellas se encontraban con sus padres.

La esperanza volvió a reinar en el corazón de la familia Potter, al igual que la incertidumbre de saber qué pasó con su hija y dónde estaba. Desde ese momento comenzó otra búsqueda para encontrar el paradero de la pequeña Lily Luna Potter y esta vez la encontraría, como que se llamaba Harry James Potter, el niño que vivió y venció a Lord Voldemort, encontraría a su hija.

Harry no sabía que mientras el planeaba e investigaba en todo el mundo mágico su antigua profesora había dado con el paradero de su hija pero en el mundo muggle.

La maestra McGonagall se había enfrentado a muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, como bruja e intima amiga del difunto director Dumbledore, nunca fueron fáciles de enfrentar los retos que la vida le imponía pero siempre los superaba demostrando gran inteligencia y valentía.

Pero esta ocasión pudo más que ella logrando lo que muchos creían imposible, ni los merodeadores o los hermanos Weasley pudieron lograr con sus bromas, que se desmaye.

La impresión de haber encontrado a una niña tan parecida a su difunta y querida alumna, que encima puede ser la hija perdida de otro querido alumno fue demasiado para su viejo corazón que no lo resistió.

-¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡RÁPIDO MILTON AYUDEME CON LA MUJER! ¡LILY VE POR TU PADRE!- Grace no entendía nada. Aparece esta mujer, supuestamente en buen estado, queriendo hablar con ella pero al ver a su hija queda paralizada y luego se desmaya. Como buena samaritana tiene que ayudarle pero algo en su corazón de madre le dice que ha venido para cambiarle su vida.

-¿Cree que haya venido para pedirle una consulta al doctor, madame?- la pregunta de su sirviente es lo más lógico pero por su atuendo y su presentimiento cree que lo más ilógico es la solución más optima.

-No lo sé, solo espero que sea un simple desmayo. Dejémosla en el sofá- con mucho esfuerzo mayordomo y señora colocan a nuestra valiente profesora en el sofá para poder asistirla- Por favor Milton, traiga alcohol y el maletín de mi esposo para que la revise- el sirviente, obediente como siempre, va en busca de lo encargado mientras que se escuchan unas pisas provenientes de las escaleras.

-¿Qué paso? Lily me dijo que alguien se desmayo ¿Te encuentras bien querida?- le pregunto mientras que la revisaba sin darse cuenta de la estrafalaria mujer que estaba inconsciente en su sala, como de costumbre el buen Rupert preocupándose siempre por su mujer o su hija antes que de otra cosa.

- Todos estamos bien querido. Es esta mujer, se presento queriendo hablar con nosotros y luego se desmayo- en ese momento es que Rupert fija la vista en la extraña y sin perder tiempo comienza a revisarla.

Lily preocupada e intrigada por la mujer no se pierde de ningún movimiento de su padre. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacia acá? y sobre todo ¿Por qué se le quedo viendo como si fuera un fantasma? Son las preguntas que rondan por la cabeza de Lily mientras que su padre trata de despertar a la extraña dama con el alcohol recién traído por su mayordomo.

-Parece que está despertando. Por favor Milton trae un poco de té para la señora, tal vez fue falta de azúcar lo que produjo el desmayo- le pedio al ver que empezaba a reaccionar-Mejor traiga para todos, luego de un percance así creo que todos lo necesitamos- cambio su pedido porque, al igual que su mujer, presentía que lo que esta persona tenía que contarles era muy importante.

-Lily será mejor que subas a arreglarte, se te va a hacer tarde para tu clase de ballet- la pequeña iba a protestar pero al ver la cara de su madre pensó que mejor obedecía, total luego se enteraría ya que nunca hubo secretos entre sus padres. Ellos le contaban todo al igual que ella, incluso de sus extraños accidentes.

Lily, con muy pocas ganas, subió las escaleras para cambiarse e ir luego a su clase de ballet. Su madre sabía que estaba curiosa de saber quién era esta mujer y que quería, pero antes ella quería saber si no representaba un peligro para su pequeña.

-Mmm… hay por Merlín, mi cabeza… hay… donde… ¿Dónde estoy?- tan perdida se encontraba en sus pensamientos que recién se da cuenta que la mujer despertaba.

- Se encuentra en nuestra casa señora, en nuestra sala para ser precisos. Es que sufrió un desmayo- agrego el doctor al ver el desconcierto de la dama.

-¡OH, POR MERLÍN! Discúlpeme por ocasionarle tantas molestias señor…-nunca en su vida Minerva estuvo tan avergonzada como en esta ocasión, no recordaba porque se desmayo.

-Solidan, Rupert Solidan y esta es mi esposa Grace, un placer- formal como siempre desde su niñez, Rupert los presento ante la extraña que parecía que estar en plena lucha consigo misma.

-Igualmente, soy Minerva McGonagall-_Solidan porque me suena ese apellido. _Fue cuando nuestra profesora recordó que ella había venido a buscar a una nueva alumna y se encontró con ¡¿LILY?!

Abrió los ojos tan grandes que parecían como los tenía cuando se convierte en gato. Busco por todos lados a la niña pero no la encontró, solo a dos pares de ojos que la veían con curiosidad.

-Disculpen señores Solidan, pero… la niña… esa niña pelirroja… ¿es su hija?- la pregunta les tomo por sorpresa, no porque se las haya hecho sino porque sus sospechas, al parecer eran correctas. Esa mujer venía por Lily, la pregunta para qué.

-Si es nuestra hija. ¿Puedo saber que necesita y por qué pregunta por ella?- la voz amable pero firme de Rupert le confirmo a Minerva que ellos no se irían con rodeos si el tema a tratar era su hija. Así que decidió ser la más sincera posible, dentro de lo que le convenía.

-Les puedo asegurar que mis intenciones no son malas, así que despreocúpense. Creo que sería mejor sentarnos para lo que les voy a decir-lo mejor era estar tranquilos para lo que se avecine, lamentablemente empezó con el pie izquierdo al hacer tal escándalo pero no había nada que hacer.

Una vez sentados y con sus respectivas tazas de té, Minerva procedió a contarles su motivo de visitarlos.

-Puede que me traten de loca por lo que les voy a decir pero les pido que por favor me dejen hablar primero a mi- como no recibió ninguna protesta la profesora continuo- Como les dije me llamo Minerva McGonagall, soy directora del colegio Hogwarts y estoy aquí porque Lily fue aceptada para estudiar en él- iba a decirles la parte más importante cuando Grace la interrumpió.

-Pero Lily nunca envió alguna solicitud o hizo algún comentario de querer ir a alguna escuela con ese nombre- el pensar que su hija, con quien siempre tuvo tanta confianza le ocultara algo así, fue suficiente para olvidar lo que la directora les pidió e interrumpir.

-Es que no se necesita de alguna solicitud para entrar, es con algo con lo que se nace- al principio McGonagall dudo si hacia lo correcto pero ya no había marcha atrás- El colegio es especial, para personas muy especiales… es un colegio… de magia… Lily… es una bruja… como yo- ya esta, soltó la bomba. Espero y espero, alguna reacción, risas, gritos, burlas, algún llamado a algún sanatorio mental pero nada. Solo estaban ahí, sentados, analizando que hacer hasta que Rupert, por fin, habló.

-Vaya… eso es inesperado. Ese colegio ¿dónde está? ¿Necesitara algo especial que comprar? Claro, si Lily aceptara ir- ahora la que estaba en un estado de shock era la profesora de transformaciones. Luego de un encuentro como el que tuvieron habría pensado que la tratarían de loca no que lo tomaran tan… ¿tranquilos?

-Discúlpenme pero… ¿me creyeron?... ¿así de simple?- incluso para ella era difícil de creer, si una mujer viene y le dijera que su hijo era un mago pensaría que esta demente y eso que ella vivió conociendo de la magia y cosas imposibles durante toda su vida.

-Se que suena raro pero desde que Lily empezó a crecer cosas raras sucedían a su alrededor. Desde cosa que flotaban cerca de ella cuando quería algo, cosas que no le gustaban desaparecían con solo decir que le desagradaban e incluso algunas ocasiones incidentes con algunos niños que no se explicaban que sucedían- fue enumerando Grace mientras por su mente pasaban los numerosos momentos de miedo que paso por su hija.

-No sabíamos que pensar pero ahora con usted acá, la magia parece ser la respuesta más simple y… lógica-la respuesta de de Rupert dejó todavía más perpleja a la profesora.

El que unos padres muggles tomen tan tranquilos el hecho de que su hija sea una bruja de por sí es muy extraño pero que una niña en pleno crecimiento tenga esa clase de accidentes mágicos y de modo tan seguido como cuenta su madre es extraño y preocupante.

Para los niños mágicos es común que tengan demostraciones de magia involuntaria a temprana edad, en algunos casos tardan más, son solo demostraciones de levitación simple o algunas explosiones cuando sus temperamentos se salen de control.

El que esta niña tenga todos esos accidentes mágicos, cuando lo habitual es que la primera demostración de magia sea la más poderosa, afirma su teoría de que esta en presencia de la hija de Harry Potter, descendientes de una de las familias mágicas más poderosas y de un excelente mago como lo es su padre. También que tiene que hacer lo posible para que la niña vaya a la escuela por su propio bien, esa clase de poder si no es controlado puede resultar muy peligroso para todos los que la rodean como para ella.

-Bueno… tendrán que disculpar mi sorpresa. Entenderán que en todos los años que me he encargado de informarles a los hijos de muggles nun…- su explicación se vio interrumpida por la señora Grace.

-Perdone pero ¿qué es muggle?- esa palabra era completamente desconocida tanto para Grace como para Rupert, el cual su cara demostraba su desconcierto por ese término.

-Es la forma como en mi mundo llamamos a las personas que carecen de magia- le explico la profesora ya más tranquila, esa sí es una reacción común en un muggle- En fin, dejando de lado todos estos contratiempos. Como les dije en un principio la señorita Solidan ha sido aceptada en Hogwarts, al primer momento que realizan magia accidental quedan admitidos en nuestra escuela- explico la profesora antes que la madre de la pequeña la vuelva interrumpir.

Y así siguió la profesora explicándoles todo lo que consistía la sociedad mágica y su educación, la escuela, su ubicación, las materiales que requerían aprender, todo lo que un padre necesita saber para la seguridad de que su hijo estaría bien cuidado.

-Bien… la verdad señora Minerva, todo lo que nos conto se oye maravilloso salvo la parte de que nuestra hija deba irse a vivir a ese castillo y que las visitas solo puedan hacerse durante las fiesta- Rupert era sincero, el hecho de pensar en separarse de su princesita le dolía pero si ella quería ir a esa escuela no se lo negaría, todo con tal que sea feliz.

-Puedo entenderlo pero le aseguro que si su hija necesita algo, cualquier cosa yo misma me encargare de hacérselo saber- McGonagall sabía cómo calmar a estos padres que no soportaban estar separados de sus retoños, años de experiencia teniendo que calmarlos mediante cartas sin que sus hijos se enteraran de su preocupación.

-Me alegra oír eso, pero no podemos asegurarle nada por ahora. Es Lily la única que puede darle una respuesta y todavía falta para que salga de su clase de ballet- la profesora comprendía, pero igual se lamentaba no poder ver nuevamente a la pequeña para cerciorarse que no se estaba equivocando pero ya era tarde y debía volver a su hogar. Aunque no se iba a quedar con una duda.

-Entiendo. Si me permiten me gustaría volver mañana para saber qué decisión tomo la pequeña. Así podría hablar con ella en persona y aclararle todas sus dudas- los padres estuvieron más que de acuerdo con la profesora, era mejor tenerla como comprobante de que no se volvieron locos. A pesar de que ellos comprobaron las cosas raras que realizaba su hija todo esto del mundo mágico todavía sonaba como sacado de un cuento de niños.

-Antes de retirarme me gustaría preguntarles, si no es mucha molestia claro, ¿si creen conocer que pariente suyo puedo haber sido un mago?- no es algo que suela preguntar ya que en las familias de los magos de padres muggles la magia se suele saltar varias generaciones, pero era necesario para confirmar su teoría.

-La verdad no tenemos idea, tampoco tenemos a quien preguntar. Ambos somos hijos únicos y nuestros familiares más cercanos fallecieron. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?- ese era un punto que no querían tocar los Solidan, nunca les gusto hablar de la adopción de Lily, ya que no le gustaba ver sufrir a su hija.

Lily al enterarse de que fue adoptada, a los 8 años cuando le pregunto a sus padres de quien heredo su cabello pelirrojo, quedo muy triste pero trataba de no demostrárselo a sus padres, cosa que no consiguió. La verdad se pasa varias noches en vela pensando que les habrá pasado a sus padres para que la abandonaran, ya que se rehusaba a pensar que no la querían, algo les debió pasar, se lo decía su corazón.

-Problema en sí no hay, pero en algunos casos la magia es distinta en cada persona. Hay algunos sanadores, otros con habilidades con las plantas o con la defensa, siempre es bueno saber qué clase de magia poseen para especializarlos en eso o para prevenir en caso de problemas. Le repito que no somos muy distintos de ustedes, dependiendo de lo que heredemos de nuestras familias se van formando nuestra persona, pasa lo mismo con la magia. ¿Me entiende, no doctor?- no es tan errado lo que decía la profesora, solamente que todas esas cosas se van aprendiendo a medida que pasan los años en Hogwarts, no es necesario saberlo desde ya.

-Bueno… la verdad… es que no sabemos de quien pudo heredar sus poderes Lily… porque ella… ella es adoptada- ya esta, lo había dicho, y cuando lo hizo sintió que dio el primer paso para separase de su hija. Algo se lo decía en su corazón y el corazón de su esposa estaba igual.

-Comprendo… no se preocupe. Veré que puedo hacer. Si me disculpan ya me tengo que ir. Hasta mañana- fue difícil permanecer inmutable cuando el señor Solidan confirmo sus sospechas, ahora más que nunca creía que esa niña era Lily Potter.

A partir de esa noche la vida de muchas personas cambiaría dependiendo de lo que la profesora McGonagall haría.

Por un lado los Solidan, una familia a simpe vista maravillosa, que le dio amor y cuidados a esa niña, una niña que lamentablemente no era suya. Estos no sabían qué hacer, en su interior algo les decía que si permitían que Lily vaya a ese colegio la podían perder, pero si se lo prohibían nunca jamás volvería a tener la posibilidad de estar con personas como ella, que le acepten y en su mundo nunca podría despertar todo su potencial y descubrir quien verdaderamente es.

Luego estaban los Potter, una familia que había sufrido una gran pérdida y era justo que su hija volviera con ellos, pero ¿y la niña? ¿Qué pasaría si ella no quería saber de sus padres biológicos? o peor aun ¿Qué ella no supiera que era adoptada? Por la actitud de los padres, nerviosa cuando les pregunto, eso teoría no era muy errada.

Estas y más preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Minerva, no sabía que iba a hacer, solo sabía que todo dependía de lo que decidiera.

_¡Por Merlín y todos los grandes magos! Y ahora ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?_

* * *

**¡Hola! Acá les dejo el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Muchas gracías por sus comentarios y sus alertas. Les tengo una propuesta, la historia en sí esta toda planeada para que sea un scorli (creo que así se escribe si no es así avisenme jajaj) pero quiero saber si les gustaria que nuestro scorpuis tenga algún enemigo en especial por el amor de nuestra protagonista, menos sus hermanos porque su relación ya esta pensada y escrita. Dejen su comentario con el personaje que les gustaria que sea el tercero en discordia.**

**¡Besos y exitos!**


	4. Mi decisión, mi nuevo destino

**Todos los personajes y los lugares son creación de J. K Rowling, lo único mío es la trama y algunos que otros personajes.**

* * *

_**Mi decisión, mi nuevo destino**_

Muchos creerían que cuando uno muere al fin puede estar en paz, pero en el mundo mágico el conocimiento y la sabiduría de grandes magos es algo que no se puede desperdiciar. Es por eso que por más años de muerto que tenga Albus Dumbledore todavía sigue siendo concejero de sus más grandes amigos cuando estos tienen algún problema difícil de resolver.

Como en el que se encuentra en estos momentos la directora McGonagall. Cuando se despidió de los Solidan y volvió al castillo supo enseguida que estaba metida en un gran problema del que no sabía cómo salir.

No podía ir a la casa de la familia Potter y decir que encontró a su hija, ¿qué tal si estaba equivocada y el parecido era mera coincidencia? La niña era adoptada, pero no sabía si procedía de un orfanato o si fue encontrada abandonada. Además, no podía ir decirle a la pequeña que las personas que siempre vio como padres en realidad no lo son, sería un gran trauma si todavía desconocía su paradero. Necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaba ya.

Fue por eso que decidió pedir ayuda a Albus, su viejo amigo, por más loco y misterioso que actué en momentos inadecuados siempre sabe que decir y como ayudar a los demás.

-Albus, por favor, necesito hablar de manera urgente. Es un tema que no sé cómo manejarlo- en la voz de la profesora se notaba lo alterada que se encontraba, sus manos jugaban con el borde de sus mangas y a cada roto revisaba que nadie esté cerca para oír lo que tenía que decirle al ex director.

-¿Qué pasa querida Minie? ¿No te hay escuchado tan alterada desde que el joven Harry había ido a salvar a la señorita Weasley a la cámara secreta?- no era culpa de Albus el mencionar los nombres de las personas que estaban involucrados en el problema de la actual directora, como iba a saber el fantasma del querido director que con su inocente chiste iba provocar que la profesora se pusiera tan blanca como si hubiera visto a un fantasma o cualquier otra cosa que la puede sorprender ese modo.

-¡HO, Albus! ¿Es que no sé qué hacer? Me acabo de enterar de algo, que si me lo contaran jamás lo creería. Pero lo vi con mis propios ojos, estoy segura… Bueno puede que me equivoque… pero no estoy segura que sí es ella- para cuando termino de decir todo eso parecía que se lo decía más para ella misma que para el director, este lo único que pudo entender fue que su amiga vio algo que la perturbo mucho, pero la pregunta es ¿qué fue eso que la dejo en este estado?

-Minie, querida. Lamentablemente no estoy entendiendo a que te refieres, si pudieras explicarme más detalladamente tal vez pueda ayudarte- el siempre tono calmado del ex director pareció ser lo que le hacía falta escuchar a la profesora McGonagall para que se tranquilizara y poder explicar su problema.

Le conto como paso todo, desde que fue a casa de todos los futuros estudiantes del colegio, la reacción que tuvo al verla por primera vez, en esta parte el director no pudo evitar ganarse una mala mirada de parte de la directora por reírse de ella, hasta como habían pactado para el día de mañana reunirse de nuevo para saber de la decisión que tomara la pequeña.

-Mmm… Definitivamente es una situación delicada. No podemos estar cien por ciento seguros de que es la misma niñas, más allá que coincidan los nombre, la apariencia y la edad, puede ser una gran casualidad o que tu suposición sea la correcta- era un gran problema, desde el principio Albus sabía de la desaparición de la hija de su querido alumno, el saber que todo había terminado y aun no podía encontrar la tranquilidad que merecía le provoca un gran pesar.

-Creo que lo mejor es que hables con alguien que te pueda ayudar a investigar sobre la pequeña y sus padres, pero que no sea Harry ni ninguno de sus amigos. El tema de la pequeña es muy duro para todos y nosotros sabemos cómo se pone Harry cuando alguien querido esta en problemas, no hay nadie que lo haga entrar en razón- el director estaba seguro que por la mente de la profesora paso el incidente con Sirius Black en el Ministerio de Magia- Y creo tener a la persona perfecta para este trabajo, podrá mantenernos al tanto de cualquier novedad y podes confiar de que no nos delatara- Minerva siempre había confiado ciegamente en Albus cuando este ideaba sus estrategias, por más que sus ideas no siempre fueran de lo más éticas, siempre terminaba accediendo y por la forma en que brillaban sus ojos a través del cuadro supo que estaba vez no iba a ser la excepción.

-¡¿Qué soy QUÉ?!- cuando Lily llego a su casa, luego de su clase de ballet, y pregunto por la misteriosa mujer jamás pensó que le dirían que era una bruja que venía de otro mundo con el único propósito de informarle que ella también ¡es una bruja!

¿Cómo debía reaccionar? Toda esta historia del colegio de magia, que las cosas raras que le pasaban eran provocadas inconscientemente por ella y que una vez que cumpla los once años, en unos pocos días, podrá estudiar en esa escuela todo lo que necesita saber sobre magia. Ni en sus más locos sueños imagino tal cosa y ahora se entera de que las sirenas, magos, brujas y todo tipo de seres mágicos de verdad existen y que ella forma parte de ese mundo.

-¿Cómo es posible que sea una bruja?- Lily estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que lo murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que sus padres la escuchen.

-Según la directora McGonagall es hereditario, suponemos que algunos de tus padres eran magos o algún familiar lejano lo fue- su padre contesto la pregunta a pesar de saber que no era necesario. A su querida hija no le gustaba hablar de sus verdaderos padres pero era un hecho que gracias a ellos tenía esos grandiosos dones.

-Lo importante ahora es saber sí ¿quieres ir a esa escuela? La decisión es tuya cariño, no estás presionada a nada- su madre era de lo más sincera pero en el fondo de su corazón prefería que diga que no así no tendría que separarse de su bebé.

Lily estuvo varios momentos muda, mirando fijamente su comida. Desde que sus padres le contaron todo lo referido a la escuela sabía que debía elegir entre este mundo donde bailaba ballet o en el otro donde todo parecía ser tan diferente a lo que siempre conoció pero que se oía tan maravilloso.

-Pero si voy a Hogwarts tendré que vivir en el castillo todo el curso y ¿qué pasara con ustedes y mis clases de ballet?- la desesperación de Lily era palpable en sus ojos, para una pequeña que lo único que conoce es lo que sus padres le muestran es difícil de aceptar estar separadas de ellos y encima en un lugar totalmente distinto del que conoce,

-Hijita, sabemos que es mucho para digerir en tan poco tiempo pero tienes que decidirte para mañana cuando venga la directora- su padre tampoco quería que se vaya pero jamás se opondría a lo que le hiciera feliz a su hija, no podía ser tan egoísta de privarla de semejante oportunidad

-Cielo ya es tarde, porque no vas a dormir y nos dices que decidiste mañana temprano-la voz tranquila de su madre la trajo de nuevo al mundo real y gracias a su sugerencia se pudo dar cuanta de cuan cansada estaba, todo lo contado más sus prácticas para su nueva función de ballet la había dejado molida.

Una vez terminado su cena subió para su cuarto para darse un buen baño y prepararse para dormir. Con el pijama puesto, limpia y cepillándose el cabello fue como la encontraron sus padres en su cuarto cuando fueron a desearle dulces sueños.

Cuando ella subió a su cuarto, ellos se quedaron viendo los pros y contras de todo esto. Sabían que es una oportunidad única que su hija no debería desperdiciar por temor a lo que ellos puedan decir, no querían que en un futuro ella pueda reclamarlos por no permitirle cumplir sus sueños y alejarse de ellos como les paso con sus respectivas familias. Pero tampoco podían dejar de lado la incertidumbre sobre el bienestar de su pequeña, el hecho de que se vaya a un lugar desconocido, lejos de su protección y donde, es posible, que pueda encontrar a sus verdaderos padres es algo que no los dejaría dormir tranquilos. En lo único que estuvieron de acuerdo es que respetarían la decisión de su hija, que lo único que les importaba a los dos era su felicidad, ya sea bailando ballet o realizando trucos de magia o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra.

-Cariño, estas lista para dormir- desde que Lily llego a sus vidas es una tradición de ellos subir a su cuarto, acostarla y despedirse de ella con un beso, es algo que nunca dejaron de hacer, por más cansado que este su padre del trabajo o cuando su madre sienta más doler que otra veces por su accidente y trate de ocultarlo, jamás pospusieron saludar a su hija para que tenga dulce sueños.

-Sip- con una sonrisa Lily se dirigió a su cama para que su papá le pueda tapar, en su mirada se podía ver la duda de una pregunta que no quería salir- Mami, ¿te molestaría que no me convierta en una gran bailarina como lo fuiste algunas vez?- la pregunta de la pequeña le sorprendió, sabía que le gustaba bailar porque lo veía en su rostro pero de que se esforzaba para ser mejor solo porque ella lo fue jamás se lo esperó.

-Lily… por supuesto que no- por más que se lo dijo en los ojos verdes castaños de su hija todavía estaba la duda, por eso tomando asiento en el borde de su cama fue totalmente sincera.

-Hija, amo verte bailar no porque me recuerdes a mi cuando la hacía sino porque cuando bailas veo que eres feliz y eso es lo que me hace feliz a mí. No que seas la mejor o que todo el mundo alabe tus interpretaciones y crean que eres la nueva yo. Cuando te veo bailar me siento completa porque veo que eres feliz y eso, para una madre y un padre, es lo más importante- mirando a su esposo y entrelazando sus manos miraron fijamente a su adorada hija para como asegurándoles que era verdad lo que decían.

-Lily, lo que dijimos abajo era verdad. No importa lo que decidas si quieres estudiar ballet profesionalmente o ser doctora o irte a esa escuela para magos nosotros te apoyaremos porque queremos tu felicidad- término de decir concordando con lo que su esposa le quería transmitir a su hija.

-Gracias papá, gracias mamá, Son los mejores- Lily los abrazo a los dos con una sonrisa enorme plasma en su rostros, esa sonrisa dulce y pura que les hacia tan feliz.

Luego de ese intercambio de opiniones Lily volvió a su lugar en la cama, sus padres le dieron un beso cada uno y se retiraron apagando las luces,

Al principio le costó dormir, todavía estaba muy emocionada por todo lo vivido. Se imagina a Hogwarts, como sería, lo que aprendería y como cambiaría su vida si lo elegía. Ya no vería con frecuencia a sus padres ni sus amigos, tampoco no podría seguir estudiando ballet, serían muchos cambios a los cuales adaptarse.

Recién a la madrugada Lily logró dormirse con la seguridad de que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta y la que más feliz le iba a hacer, bueno eso esperaba ella.

-Minerva ¿Que sucede? ¿Que es tan urgente que no puede esperar hasta mañana?- gracias a la red fluid Kingsley Shacklebolt llego unos minutos después de que recibió el mensaje de la directora. Como ministro de magia debía ocuparse de muchas responsabilidades pero cuando recibió la nota de su antigua compañera de la orden no dudo ni un segundo dejar atrás lo que estaba haciendo para ver que necesitaba, si algo distingue a Minerva McGonagall de las demás personas es que ella no exagera y si dice "que necesita de su ayuda urgentemente", palabras textuales, es porque el problema es serio.

-¡Oh! Kingsley, que bueno que llegaste. Lamento molestarte a esta ahora pero creemos que eres el único que puede ayudarnos- el alivio que sintió cuando vio Kingsley no podía describirlo pero tampoco había bajado la guardia. Todo dependía de cómo reaccionara a la bomba que tenía que contar, después de todo no podía olvidar que era o es, ahora con más certeza, el padrino de Lily y que también había sufrido su perdida, casi como los mismos padres.

Todo el mundo sabía que Kingsley había soñado con ser padre, cosa que nunca consiguió, incluso con su esposa había intentado conseguir un método en el mundo muggle pero tampoco sirvió. Es por eso que cuando Harry le pregunto si le gustaría ser el padrino de su hija no lo pensó ni dos veces, luego de que la guerra terminara lo nombraran ministro temporal, trabajo que hasta hoy ejecuta, sus sueños de ser padre era imposible por tanto y la posibilidad de poder sentir lo que es tener un niño por lo menos como su ahijado era más de lo que se podía imaginar.

Cuando la pequeña desapareció también lo hicieron los sueños de Kingsley de ver crecer a la niña, malcriarla con montones de regalos, vestidos y muñecas, de aconsejarla y poder servir de cómplice cuando la ocasión lo amerite.

-Kingsley, antes que nada debes prometerme que no dirás nada ni me interrumpirás. Es muy serio lo que tengo que decir y afectara la vida de muchas personas, como la tuya- si al comienzo estaba preocupado con la nota, el tono de voz y la mirada suplicante y exigente de Minerva fue suficiente para que él se quedara quieto como estatua rezando a Merlín que no sea nada grave- La hija de Harry Potter está viva, creo que encontré a la pequeña Lily Potter- hubo dos fuertes sensaciones en ese cuarto, un gran alivio de parte de Minerva por no tener que llevar sola el peso de ese secreto y la segunda, también de ella, al sentir una gran preocupación por su amigo al ver que quedaba mudo, con los ojos bien abiertos y con la respiración pausada.

-¿Qué?...- fue el susurro del ministro, las palabras todavía le daban vueltas en su cabeza. ¡La pequeña está viva! En su corazón, en el de él y el de Harry, siempre creyeron eso, por ese motivo nunca dejaron de buscar y le apoyaba en todo la que necesitara para encontrar. Pero ¿cómo, si todo el escuadrón de aurores no doy con su paradero, Minerva pudo encontrarla? ¿Cómo estar seguro que es ella y no una trampa?

-¿Cómo estás segura de que es ella?- era la respuesta que esperaba Minerva, por más feliz que pueda estar por la niña tenían que estar alertas de que no fuera una falsa alarma o peor una trampa. Podía notar en los ojos de Kingsley la incertidumbre que sentía, la misma que ella siente desde que vio a la niña.

-No puedo estar segura, es… como un presentimiento. Veras, es que hoy…- así la profesora le comenzó a contar todo lo que paso y como descubrió su paradero, desde porque había ido al mundo mágico y hasta que había vuelto al castillo a hablar con Albus. Incluso para ser más convincente le comento que de la gran impresión que le dio ver a la pequeña sufrió un desmayo, si sabía que se reiría y que conseguiría que Albus sacara una gran carcajada preferiría haberse quedado callada.

-Bueno… la verdad nunca se pensó que podrían haber ido algunos de ese clan al mundo muggle. Por lo poco que sabíamos sus únicos refugios estaban en los bosques- y era la verdad, Kingsley se preguntan porque no pensaron en eso. Jamás pensó que en ese mundo pueda estar su ahijada, su ahijada que alegría le daba saber que esa pequeñita bebé que tuvo en brazos cuando nació es te sana y salva. Le gustaría verla y saber como era, él conoció a Lily Evans pero ya de mayor, una gran y hermosa mujer, sería así cuando sea mayor.

-Cómo… ¿Cómo es Lily? ¿Es feliz?… o…- a McGonagall le enterneció ver como su amigo se preocupaba por esa niña, ahora entendió porque eligió a Kingsley para que les ayude en su secreto, por más preocupado que pueda estar tendrá la cabeza fría para ver cuál es la mejor forma de actuar para la seguridad de sus seres queridos. Además con sus contactos, tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico, les facilitara su trabajo.

-Creo que era una niña muy feliz y muy bonita… Sabes… su sonrisa cuando me recibió me recordaba mucho a la de Harry cuando le contaba cosas de sus padres, era como una sonrisa entre alegre y picara. Espero que no sea tan revoltosa como sus hermanos cuando entre a Hogwarts, claro si es que elige venir- el triste murmuro de la directora fue lo suficientemente alto para que el ministro escuchara y una alarma en su cabeza se prendiera, ¿si no venía al colegio como harían para confirmar que era Lily Potter?

-¿Cómo si elige venir? ¿Todavía no decidió que hacer o crees que sus padres no la dejaran?- le parecía inconcebible que una niña con semejante poder como el de Lily, según le conto la profesora, no vaya a la escuela, algo tenían que hacer para evitar eso.

-Cuando llegue ella se estaba preparando la salir a una clase de allet o yanet o al…- Ballet- la interrumpió el otro mago- Sí eso, y para cuando termine de informarles todo a sus padres todavía no había vuelto. Mañana tengo que volver para ver que decide, pero tengo fe en que sus padres no interfieran si ella decide aceptar estudiar aquí- Minerva agradecía a todos los antiguos magos que Kingsley no sea bueno en legilimancia porque de todo lo que pensó sobre la niña jamás se le paso por la cabeza, hasta ahora, que no quiera venir o que los padres sean un impedimento.

En otros casos, los chicos siempre están presentes cuando les informa a los padres pero como se desmayo no podían saber que necesitaban de la presencia de la niña. De todas las veces que podía desmayar tranquilar por algunas de las bromas hechas en la escuela, elige una en la que era necesaria toda su completa atención.

-Bien, en ese caso iré contigo- era una afirmación en todo el sentido de la palabra- Conozco a los muggles mejor por mis trabajo encubiertos, estoy seguro que seré de gran ayuda para verificar que no haya peligro cerca- la sonrisa que le brindo y esa afirmación le dio la confianza que necesitaba a la directora para acceder. El tenía razón, le podía ser de mucha ayuda para saber con que se estaban enfrentando y de paso podría conocer a su ahijada, era una oportunidad única y no iba a desperdiciarla.

-Está bien Kingsley, pero déjame hablar a mi primero. Hay que ser muy cuidadosos para que no haya ningún problema y, sobre todo, no le digas esto a nadie, ni a Potter, no quiero saber como se pondrá si le damos una noticia así y es una equivocación- le dolía ocultarle esto a su querido ex-estudiante y amigo pero era mejor solucionar este lio primero pero y luego darle la sorpresa. Ahora entendía mucho mejor a Albus cuando se guardaba ciertas cosas para él.

-Si es mejor que este cien por ciento seguros para informarles- ya se podía imaginar la alegría de su amigo y su numerosa familia, el se encargaría de que ellos vuelvan a ser felices como lo fueron cuando Lily nació- En ese caso, lo mejor será que me retire a descansar, nos vemos mañana Minerva- luego de despedirse de la profesora se encamino hacia su hogar pero pensándolo mejor si el presentimiento de la profesora era correcto quería estar preparado para saludar a su ahijada.

Todavía tenía algunos pendientes que terminar pero toda la conmoción de lo vivido la dejo muy cansada por lo que decidió ir a dormir pero antes dejó todo lo que necesitaba para mañana ya preparado. Solo Merlín sabía lo que iba a pasar después de mañana.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Lily despertó, por más que se durmió tarde no tenía más sueño, así que decidió arreglarse y ver qué podía hacer después. Se dio un baño tranquilo, comenzó a elegir que ropa se pondría, una remera manga larga color blanca con un chaleco negro encima, una pollera (o falda como se diga en su país) de jean oscura con unas medias largas blancas y unas botas marrones, por lo que podía apreciar desde su ventana el día parecía ser fresco pero soportable para salir.

Estaba de muy buen humor, la charla con sus padres fue de mucha ayuda para la decisión que eligió. Bajo a desayunar pero en medio de la escalare se encontró con sus padres que iban justamente a despertarla.

-¡Vaya, esta sí que es una sorpresa! La mayoría de las veces tenemos que batallar para que te levantes y ahora lo hiciste sin problema y más temprano de lo habitual- fue el saludo de su padre consiguiendo una pequeña risa de su madre y un tierno puchero de parte de su hija por reírse de ella.

Compartieron, como todas las mañanas, el desayuno preparado por su madre mientras charlaban sobre sus planes para ese día. Pero por más que sus padres aparentaran tranquilidad se les notaban que estaban ansiosos por saber cuál fue su decisión, Lily apiadándose de ellos comenzó a hablar.

-Anoche tome una decisión…. yo…- apenas empezó sus padres le prestaron toda su atención pero cuando estaba por terminar la frase un ruido la sorprendió. Era el timbre anunciando, lo más posible, la llegada de la profesora McGonagall.

Lily miro a sus padres y en acuerdo silencioso la pequeña familia se levanto de la mesa para ir a ver quien los viene a visitar y aceptar el nuevo rumbo que tengan desde ahora sus vidas.

-Muy buenos días señora Solidan- cuando Grace abrió la puerta se encontraron con la misma mujer de ayer pero que esta vez venia acompañada un hombre moreno mayor, vestía una especie de túnica azul con un curioso sombre del mismo color pero con algunos destello dorados, intimidaba un poco por su estatura pero en su rostro estaba una simpática sonrisa- Le presento al señor Kingsley Shacklebolt, es un amigo que nos ayudara con los tramites que necesita la señorita Lily- lo presento la profesora, los saludo con un suave buen día y una sonrisa, la cual al ver a la niña fue aumentando.

Desde su encuentro con la profesora se imagino como sería el aspecto de su ahijada, sí sería como su madre cuando tenía su edad y esta visitaba a su padre en el trabajo o si se parecería a sus padre o sus hermanos. Y ahora que la veía no podía estar más feliz, era la mezcla perfecta de su familia pelirroja como toda Weasley pero un tono más fuerte como su abuela paterna, su rostro adornado con unas cuantas pecas, sus ojos eran la combinación de los verdes de su padre y los castaños de su madre. Si Minerva no le hubiera dicho de su sospecha al mirarla por primera vez le parecería familiar pero no sabría porque, ahora puede estar seguro que esta pequeña es la hija perdida de los Potter.

-¡Oh! En ese caso bienvenido señor Shacklebolt y gracias por su ayuda. Mi nombre es Rupert, esta es mi esposa Grace y nuestra hijita Lily. Ella estaba a punto de informarnos sobre su decisión, así que por favor pasamos a la sala para que nos diga que quiere hacer- hecha las presentaciones correspondientes todos siguieron al dueño de la casa y se sentaron en los sillones, dejando el sofá para los padres con la niña en medio de ellos.

Lily dándose cuenta que todos la miraban y lo ansiosos que estaban por saber su respuesta, tomo la iniciativa de hablar.

-Agradezco mucho que hayan venido hasta acá y sobre todo la oportunidad que me está dando directora- esta sonrió al ver los buenos modales de la niña, tenía la esperanza que tenga más sangre Evans que Potter- Yo siempre quise ser bailarina por mi mamá para que este orgullosa de mi- en esta parte los dos seres mágicos que estaban presentes comenzaron a asustarse de su decisión y la madre de la pequeña se lamentaba que su hija de haya esforzado tanto solo por ella, quien mejor que ella sabe las exigencias del baile, su padre por otro lado estaba de lo más tranquilo- Pero también me gusta bailar porque me siento de esa forma especial, siempre me dijeron que era la pasión que siente todo bailarina pero yo siempre creí que era demasiado mágico para ser solo eso. Eso, sumado a todas las cosa raras que me pasaban me demostró que era diferente y me gusta, me da miedo, también, todas las cosas nuevas a las que me voy a enfrentar pero sé que cuento con el apoyo de mis padres y su ayuda directora sé que puedo contra eso miedos. Siempre me dijeron que era especial, ahora quiero ver hasta qué medida, si quiero ir a estudiar a Hogwarts- finalizo con una sonrisa, mirando la sonrisa de los demás.

Kingsley no podía estar más contento tendría a su ahijada cerca y su buen amigo recuperaría a su hija. La directora también estaba feliz y complacida de su respuesta pero sobre todo orgullosa de que una niña de su edad pueda demostrar tanta madures sea parte de sus próximos estudiantes y posiblemente parte de su casa también, aunque con el tono medio orgulloso pero sin llegar a ser presumido sobre sus logros la hacía dudar un poco.

Sus padres estaban felices de ver la sonrisa de su hija y la emoción que tenía. Grace al principio se asusto, cuando le enseño a bailar a su hija nunca lo hizo para que la reemplace sino para compartir su amor al baile, está feliz de saber que de verdad bailaba por gusto y no por imposición. Rupert sabía lo que su hija iba a elegir, lo vio venir desde que le contaron lo que la profesora les dijo y lo confirmo cuando le dieron todo su apoyo. Sabían que sería difícil separarse de su hija pero si ella conservaba esa sonrisa de felicidad todo valía la pena para ellos.

A Lily también le costaría estar lejos de sus padres pero sabía que era lo mejor, ella nunca fue como los demás y gracias a esta oportunidad sabría al fin quien es y que quería de la vida, también pensaba investigar sobre su verdadera familia. En su corazón esa misma llama que aumentaba cuando bailaba le decía que no fue abandonada y que alguien la necesita, ahora podría responder a todas sus incógnitas mientras encontraba su verdadero destino.

* * *

¡Hola! tenemos el cuarto capítulo y sabemos que Lily sí va a ir a Hogwarts.

Ya conoció a la directora y a su padrino sin saberlo, en el próximo vienen más encuentros raros por obra del destino y uno muy especial.

Ya saben alguna duda ese botoncito de abajo les ayudara a resolverlo.

¡Besos y éxitos!


	5. ¡La magia es real!

**Todos los personajes y los lugares son creación de J. K Rowling, lo único mío es la trama y algunos que otros personajes.**

_**¡La magia es real! **_

-¡Sí, quiero ir a Hogwarts!- cuando Lily confirmo su decisión de asistir al colegio la directora sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo, si ella decía que no sería imposible de confirmar si era la hija de Harry Potter, afortunadamente eso no ocurrió.

-En ese caso esta carta le pertenece señorita Solidan- le informaba mientras le entregaba la carta- Es tu aceptación a la escuela, en ella se encuentran las materias que cursaras y las cosas que necesitas para ellas- le explicaba todo mientras Lily, al igual que sus padres, leían absortos la lista de los objetos de objetos que necesitaban comprar.

-Disculpe directora pero ¿Dónde conseguiremos todas estas cosas?- le pregunto Grace mientras su vista quedaba en la parte de ingredientes para pociones.

-¡En el callejón Diagon!- fue la efusiva respuesta de Kingsley mientras buscaba algo en la bolsa de cuero que traía colgada en su pantalón- Es el mejor lugar para hacer compras en el mundo mágico y está aquí en Londres- termino de explicar cuando saco de su bolsa una llave.

-Si nos lo permiten, nos gustaría llevar a Lily a que compre sus cosas y de paso le explicamos como es la sociedad del mundo mágico. Por supuesto también pueden venir para que conozcan el nuevo mundo de su hija- les pregunto la profesora a sus padres, estos estaban un poco indecisos de ir, todo eran tan nuevo todavía que no sabían que responder pero al ver la cara ilusionada de su hija asintieron.

-Nos encantaría ir. ¿Tenemos que vestirnos con algo en especial?- mientras hacía esa pregunta Grace no pudo evitar fijarse en el atuendo de la profesora y del ministro, consiguiendo que su hija soltara una pequeñita risa por la cara de su madre ante los vestuarios de sus visitas.

-No hace falta Grace, así como están ustedes y su hija están perfectos, y en lo personal considero que la señorita Lily luce muy linda- el alago de la profesora consiguió que Lily se sonroje un poco y que todos los que estaban en la habitación la miren con ternura.

Desde un primer momento la directora se dio que cuenta que la pequeña era muy linda al igual que lo era su madre y su abuela a esa edad y estaba más que segura que causaría los mismos estragos que esas dos cuando sea mayor, para lamentación del pobre Harry.

-Entonces, ¿que esperamos? ¡Vamos todos de compras!- la frase dicha por el señor Rupert causo la risa de todos los presentes y el entusiasmos de la futura bruja de la familia.

_**Pov's Lily:**_

Todavía me cuesta creer que vaya a estudiar en una escuela de magia, pero luego de todos maravillosos lugares que visitamos hasta ahora confirmo cada vez más que no es un hermoso sueño.

Al principio nos extraño, tanto a mis padres y como a mí, que paráramos en una especie de bar pero cuando nos mostro la pared encantada y el hechizo que había que hacer pude comprobar que la magia de verdad existe y yo iba ser parte de ella.

Nuestra primera parada fue Gringotts, el banco de los magos, los duendes no eran como los había pensado, todos tenían caras serias y arrugadas, parecían que estaban molestos, pero esos detalles no logro que mi asombro y fascinación disminuyera. El señor Kingsley nos hizo el favor de explicarnos como era la economía mágica y nos conto un poco de la historia de los duendes gracias comprendí un poco mejor porque sus caras y el que sean reservados con toda clase de magos.

Mi padre quedo totalmente sorprendido con su eficiencia y de la facilidad con la que cambiaron el dinero muggle, creo que así se dice, por el que manejan los magos. El duende que nos atendió nos explico cuanto equivalía cada moneda y como se manejaban en el banco, papá considero que sería apropiado abrir una cuenta y depositar cierta cantidad de dinero por si me hacía falta durante el curso, la profesora le explico que los primeros dos años no sería necesario porque como somos pequeños no podemos salir del colegio pero como en tercero saldremos para conocer los pueblos que rodean a la escuela y sus negocios sería conveniente para no tener que esperar que ellos me manden el dinero y luego cambiar tener que ir a cambiarlo.

Mientras mis padres efectuaban todos los trámites, con asesoría del señor Kingsley, con la directora fuimos a comprar las demás cosas que necesitaba, luego de quedar en encontrarnos en la tienda de varitas de Ollivander, no podía esperar por conseguir mi varita.

Fuimos primero por mis libros, la directora me dio una breve explicación de todas las materias y de que consiste cada una. Todos estos libros son fascinantes, la directora me explico que algunos hechizos provienen de la época de Merlín, el cual sí existió, le pregunte si lo demás que se cuenta de la historia de Merlín era cierto pero solo me dijo que sí me contaba todo ya no le dejaría nada que enseñarme a los otros profesores pero si de verdad estaba interesada en su historia me recomendó un libro que rápidamente fui a buscar.

El libro se llama "Los grandes magos de la historia" hablan desde Merlín y Morgan hasta los más actuales como Lord Voldemort y un tal Harry Potter, según el texto este ultimo mago logro vencer al otro en dos ocasiones, la primera cuando solo contaba con un año de vida y la segunda cuando tenía diecisiete, es impresionante su poder a pesar de que era tan joven.

Estaba tan metida en el libro que no me di cuenta que me quede parada en medio del pasillo y un chico que estaba distraído, tanto como yo, choco conmigo.

-¡Auch!... Perdón… no estaba prestando atención- se disculpa el chico mientras se agachaba para recoger mi libro que se me cayó cuando choco conmigo. Cuando me entrego el libro pude apreciarlo bien, era un chico esbelto, de estatura promedio, cabello azabache y de unos lindos ojos verdes.

-No hay problema. Yo tampoco estaba prestando atención, no fue buena idea quedarme en medio del camino a leer. Gracias- le agradezco cuando me pasa mi libro, parece un buen chico y uno muy lindo.

-Te entiendo, yo también cuando me entretengo con algún libro me olvido de donde estoy y es que tienes ahí es uno de mis favoritos- su sonrisa iba aumentando cada vez que hablaba, no sé porque pero este chico tiene algo que me agrada- Mi parte favorita es de la segunda guerra mágica y de cómo vencieron a Tom…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque se escucho la voz de otro chico que llamaba a un tal Albus y por como reacciono este chico creo que él es el tal Albus.

-Lo siento de nuevo pero me están llamando. Tal vez nos veamos devuelta en Hogwarts, soy Albus- se presento mientras me daba su mano para un apretón de manos, no estaba acostumbrada a saludar así pero sería descortés no hacerlo.

-Eso espero, soy Lily- cuando termino decir eso él se va, casi corriendo, por donde vino y yo vuelvo con la profesora que estaba esperando en la fila para pagar los libros.

_**Pov's Albus:**_

¿A dónde se habrá metido James? Casi hace un escándalo cuando me llamo a gritos para que ahora este jugando a las escondidas.

-¿James donde estas?- le pregunto lo más altos que puedo sin llegar a gritar o molestar a los otros compradores.

-Psck… psck… Albus por acá- de donde viene su v… ¡¿Por Merlín?! ¿Qué hace escondido detrás de una inmensa pila de libros? ¿Y el supuestamente es el mayor?

-¡¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando?!- le pregunto/grito a mi maduro hermano.

-No es ningún juego. Es que vi a la directora McGonagall y creí que si nos vería querría saludar a nuestros padres- me confesó con una cara de angustia.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- al soltar mi pregunta me queda mirando como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-¡Y cuál es el problema dices! Si la directora habla con mamá de seguro le contara todas las bromas que hice y mamá de seguro me castigara los pocos días que quedan de vacaciones. ¡Eso pasa!- me grita muy frustrado consiguiendo que las demás personas nos miren feo.

-No sé si te diste cuenta hermanito pero mamá sabe todo lo que hiciste en el castillo- le explico palabra por palabra como a un niño chiquito.

-Bueno… no todo. Algunas veces lograba convencerla de que no le cuenta a mamá para que no me castigue prohibiéndome jugar quidditch, cuando papá decía que la directora era una gran fanática no mentía- por su cara y el tono de su voz parecía que habla enserio pero James me había hecho tantas bromas que me era difícil creerle- ¿Qué estabas haciendo que te tardaste? Sabes que estoy muy ocupado como para desperdiciar tiempo valioso en una librería- ahí volvió el hermano arrogante que conozco.

-Choque sin querer con una niña y la estaba ayudando a con las cosas que tiro- le conté, al recordar a la niña involuntariamente se formo una sonrisa en mi rostro, es que parecía una niña muy dulce.

-Y por la sonrisa boba que tienes parece que la niña era muy linda ¿ehh? Muy bien hermanito, así tiene que ser un Potter todo un conquistador- me molesto mi hermano mientras mi picaba con su codo las costillas. Enseguida me puse todo rojo, desteto que James me moleste con cualquier cosa.

-¡No digas tonterías, la ayude porque fue mi culpa! Además era muy pequeña para pensar en ella de esa forma, debía tener la edad de…- la voz se me fue cuando llegue a esa conclusión, Lily debía tener la edad de nuestra hermana Lily, vaya coincidencia. Estaba tan concentrado buscando a James que recién caigo en el nombre que me dijo.

Al ver mi cara y como enmudecí James debió suponer hacia donde se dirigieron mis pensamientos, estoy seguro porque sus ojos perdieron esa brillo pícaro y feliz siendo cubiertos por una sombra de tristeza.

Este año es muy difícil para toda la familia, este año debería ser cuando los más pequeños y últimos miembros de la gran familia Weasley y Potter entraran a Hogwarts pero por la tragedia de hace once años no se podrá cumplir.

-Vamos enano, todavía hay muchas cosas que comprar y quiero que nos alcance el tiempo para ir a ver las nuevas escobas- luego de unos minutos de silencio James decidió que fue demasiado depresión por lo que resta del día, siempre es así intenta ocultar el sufrimiento de los otros o el suyo propio con bromas o chistes, trata de hacerse el fuerte por los demás pero sé muy bien que el sufre por esa hermana que perdimos y no pudimos hacer nada para impedirlo.

Es por eso que por más que diga lo contrario siempre está conmigo, nunca comete el mismo error dos veces. Se lo agradezco de corazón, porque yo también hago lo mismo con él, pero ese afán de protegerme a veces me separa de lo que quiero.

_**Pov's Lily:**_

Luego de comprar los libros fuimos por las demás cosas que nos faltaban y para cuando recibimos un mensaje del señor Kingsley solo nos faltaba comprar la varita. Un pequeño monito juguetón de color plateado llego a hacia donde estábamos y con la voz del otro mago nos aviso que ya nos estaban esperando antes de desvanecerse ¡fue asombroso!, la profesora me explico que ese hechizo se llama espectro patronus y que recién lo voy a poder realizar en mi quinto año en la clase de defensa contra la magia oscura, aunque admitió que algunos de sus mejores alumnos lograron dominarlo en su tercer año.

-¿Qué tal las compras chicas? ¿Vieron muchas cosas, consiguieron todo?- fue lo primero que pregunto mamá, ella quería ir con nosotras pero debía estar con papá para arreglar algo de los papeles para la cuenta en Gringotts y para apoyar a papá, yo no fui la única a quien los duendes no les gusto.

-¡Sí mamá, ya tenemos todo listo! Solo falta mi varita- le conteste con una sonrisa, esta demás decir la emoción que tenía por tener ya en mis manos mi propia varita.

-Bien, pues les presento la tienda de Ollivander ¡el mejor fabricantes de varitas de toda Gran Bretaña!- nos indico el señor Kingsley con una sonrisa una tienda que estaba al frente de donde nos encontramos. La tienda en sí parecía muy pequeña y algo desordenada, mis padres parecían desconcertados, al principio estuve igual pero luego recordé que a lo largo del día había aprendido que no todo es lo que parece, más emocionada que antes entre a la tienda seguido de los demás.

-Buenos días ¿Señor Ollivander?- la directora fue la que pregunto cuándo habíamos entrado todos, la tienda no parecía muy diferente de lo que se reflejaba por las ventanas, mis padres se quedaron atrás de nosotros mientras yo inspeccionaba todo lo que me llamaba la atención.

-Mi buena directora McGonagall ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- la voz provenía del fondo de uno de los pasillos que se formaban entre el montón de cajas del lugar. De ahí salió un hombre mayor, creo que más que la directora, su ropa estaba algo polvorienta y su cabello encanecido, y chamuscado en algunos lados, apuntaba para todos lados.

-Ollivander le traigo a una nueva estudiante, su nombre es Lily Solidan- la solemne voz de la señora McGonagall me presento, enseguida el señor Ollivander fijo su mirada en mí, fue raro, me miraba de arriba abajo como analizándome.

-Buenos días señorita- me saludo con una sonrisa pero cuando estaba por responderle se acerco a mí con una cinta métrica y me medio de arriba abajo, de derecha a izquierda, y cuando termino se fue de nuevo para el fondo con todas las cajas. Mire a mis padres lo cuales entendían menos que yo y luego a los profesores pero ellos estaban de los tranquilos.

-Creo que alguna de estas podría ser ideal para usted, tome- cuando regreso dejo en el mostrador unas cuantas cajas alargadas y finas, eran los estuches de las varitas y me entrego una. Parecía un palito común y corriente, mire a la directora para ver que debía hacer ahora y me hizo un gesto sacudiendo su brazo, yo lo emite.

Al hacer ese movimiento todas las cajas que estaban guardadas en un estante cayeron al piso, el señor Ollivander se corrió justo a tiempo antes que le cayeran encima. La directora tomo la varita y la dejo sobre el mostrador mientras el señor Kingsley se acercaba a mis padres que se estaban refugiando debajo del marco de la puerta.

-Creo que es un no- hablo para el mismo y luego de murmurar algunas cosas me paso otra varita. De en mediato la agite pero nada paso, lo volví a hacer y nada, iba intentar una tercera vez cuando escucho la suave risa de mi madre, cuando la miro esta se está tapando la boca con la mano y mi padre está tratando de suprimir una risa a duras penas. Me pregunto qué les causo gracia cuando escucho el grito ahogado de la directora y la risa de su compañero, cuando miro para el frente tampoco pude evitar la risa, el cabello del señor Ollivander paso de ser blanco a un rosa chillón con unos lunares verdes fuertes, este al ver como lo mirábamos saco un pequeño espejo de un cajón y con el seño fruncido me saco la varita y se apunto a él mismo acabando con el hechizo.

-Probemos con otra- me paso otra varita y no pude evitar ver como todos, incluso la directora se alejaba un poquito de mí, cuanta confianza.

Pero todo eso se olvido cuando tuve en mi mano la varita, sentí que un calor muy agradable subía por todo mi cuerpo y se instalaba en mi mano cerca de mi varita, la habían encontrado mi propia varita, estaba segura al igual de que ese mismo calor era lo que sentía cuando bailaba.

-Varita de 25 cm., hecha con cuerno de unicornio y núcleo de pelo de ninfas. Excelente para encantamientos aunque… si es cierto… curioso, curioso- escuchaba las palabras pero le era imposible concentrarse en ellas, su varita la tenía hipnotizada. _Al fin tengo mi_ _varita_ era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza, logre volver a la realidad cuando escuche la voz de mi padre y por su tono parece que me perdí de algo muy importante.

-¿Qué es la curioso? ¿Pasa algo grave con esa varita?- papá se oía calmado pero sabía que cuando usaba su voz sería y aparentaba tranquilidad era porque estaba asustado pero no quería preocupar a los demás.

-No es nada peligroso solo… Todos los fabricantes de varitas sabemos que estas no son solo un elemento para facilitar el control mágico, tienen su propia magia que es la que le permite elegir al mago. Lo que me llama la atención es que esta varita fue creada de dos seres mágicos diferentes, muy raros incluso en nuestro mundo, cuando la mayoría de las varitas solo el núcleo es hecho de seres mágicos. Creo que, al igual que la varita, la señorita Solidan será una bruja muy especial y poderosa- ¿las varitas eligen al mago? ¿Mí varita me eligió? ¿Por qué, que tenía de especial para que me elija? Creo que todos debían tener mi misma cara de confusión, mis padres por esta revelación sobre las varitas y lo que significaba, y los profesores, creo, por lo que predecía sobre mí.

Luego de que todos volviéramos a la realidad, y que pagáramos mi varita, nos retiramos de la tienda para volver a casa, con esta rara compra terminamos con todo en la lista.

Nos estamos acercando al Caldero Chorreante, el bar al que llegamos que sirve de puente entre los dos mundo, cuando mis padres me dieron una gran sorpresa. Junto al señor Kingsley entraron a una tienda de mascotas para luego salir con una lechuza ¡era hermosa!

-Cariño el señor Kingsley nos dijo que se acostumbra usar una lechuza para comunicarse entre los magos y nos aconsejo que sí queremos saber todo el tiempo sobre ti sería bueno comprarte una- todavía no podía creer lo que mamá decía, mi propia lechuza, cuando era muy pequeña siempre quise tener una mascota pero como papá se encargaba del negocio equino de su familia, otra clase de mascota hubiera provocado el caos.

Era una lechuza blanca, bastante pequeña con unos ojos enormes color ámbar, parecía una bolita de nieve con dos botones amarillos, era tan tierna, me encantaba.

-¡Es perfecta, muchas gracias papás!- les agradecí de todo corazón, no solo por el regalo sino por dejarme vivir esta experiencia.

-Agradécele a Kingsley, el fue de la idea y también eligió la lechuza. Admito que puedo elegir un excelente semental pero con todas esas clases de aves me perdí, además todos sus enormes ojos me intimidaron un poco- la confesión de papá provoca risas en todos pero no hizo que olvidara a quien tenía que agradecer.

-Señor Kingsley muchas gracias por haber ayudado con mi regalo- le agradecí con una enorme sonrisa. Por un momento me pareció que se emociono al nivel de querer llorar, pero fue por un momento o tal vez ¿fue mi imaginación?

El viaje a casa fue más alegre y cómodo que cuando salimos para el callejón, ahora conversamos sobre todo lo que vimos y compramos. Bueno, yo era la que más hablaba, la directora y su compañero explicaban algunas cosas que no sabía y mis padres escuchaban, aunque cuando algo les interesaba se animaban a preguntar.

Al llegar a casa me di cuenta que sin el apoyo de estar maravillosas personas jamás habría conocido este magnífico mundo, así que decidí mostrarle un poco del mío.

-Directora McGonagall, señor Kingsley- los llame y cuando tuve su atención continúe- Dentro de una semana será el estreno de un recital de ballet, donde seré una de las protagonistas y yo…- sentí miedo por un momento que a mis padres no les guste la idea, ellos al ver mi indecisión me animaron a continuar- Me gustaría que vengan a verme, solo si pueden- concluí mientras le entregaba las invitaciones que anteriormente había ido a buscar.

-¡Me encantaría ir pequeña! Tratare de hacer todo lo posible por asistir, hace años que no salgo a ver un buen espectáculo- la reacción de la directora fue mejor de lo que imagine pero me extraño que el señor Kingsley quedara tan callado, ¿parecía triste o melancólico?

-Yo… yo… ¡estaré encantado ir! Espero que no sea problema si llevo un invitado, estoy seguro que a mi esposa le gustará venir también- contesto luego de un momento de vacilación pero lo que me llamo la atención fue la emoción y el orgullo, creo, que sentía cuando me miraba, como si fuera muy querida por él. Es raro, porque hoy recién nos conocimos ¿verdad?

-Bueno… Ha sido un esplendido día, pero ya nos tenemos que ir. Lily de nuevo muchas gracias por la invitación, hare todo lo posible por asistir. Grace, Rupert, nos veremos pronto y muchas gracias por permitir que Lily vaya a Hogwarts- luego de este saludo la directora junto con el señor Kingsley, que ya se había despedido de mis padres se marcharon.

Hoy, sin duda, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida y el solo pensar que este era el comienzo me hacia desear que el primero de septiembre llegara ya para comenzar las clases, guau, nunca creí desear algo así. Definitivamente la magia existe.

Los días fueron pasando, Lily trataba de absorber todo lo que podía de los libros y sus hechizos. Sus padres contentos de su alegría y entusiasmo pero preocupados por su bienestar le prohibieron que haga hechizos muy complicados y que requieran de cosas peligrosas, si antes sus ataques mágicos que eran accidentales podían ser muy peligrosos, ahora que eran intencionados temían que se lastimara gravemente.

Pero entre tanta magia todavía había espacio para sus prácticas de ballet, cuando se sentía muy abrumada por todo el conocimiento que estaba adquiriendo, una buena dosis de baile era el calmante que necesitaba.

Pasaron dos y Lily ya se estaba preparando para su concierto de ballet, el ultimo que haría en vaya a saber cuánto tiempo. Le entristecía un poco el que no iba ir más a un estudio de ballet para estudiar pero al recordar porque motivo no iba a ir más le levantaba el ánimo. Por eso es que esta noche era tan especial y se estaba preparando con tanto esmero, no solo era la despedida el baile de despedida de las vacaciones y del curso de verano de ballet de su academia, era su despedida del mundo del ballet y tenía que lucir, más que de costumbre.

En otra casa muy lejana, más bien mansión ubicada en el mundo mágico, una familia de nobles magos también se preparaba para salir, más bien para ir a ver la función de ballet de la escuela de Lily. Aunque algunos no quieran.

-Papá ¿Por qué tengo que ir? ¿Me aburren mucho esas cosas raras de muggles? Son solo unas tontas niñas que dan vuelta sobre sí, no es la gran cosa- se quejaba el miembro más joven de la familia.

Scorpius Malfoy adoraba pasar tiempo con sus padres, por las responsabilidades que tenían no podían compartir el tiempo que quisieran con su querido hijo, es por eso que cuando podían lo llevaban a cualquier evento o reunión y este, por más aburrido que sea, aceptaba solo por estar con sus padres, pero si algo odiaba era el ballet, la danza muggle que tanto amaba su madre.

-Tienes que ir, la directora de esa escuela era la maestra de tu madre y sabes que para esta época siempre la invita. Además, es el último momento que estaremos juntos antes de que vuelvas a la escuela- le dijo Draco Malfoy a su hijo con voz firme pero en sus ojos se notaba el gran amor que sentía por su hijo.

Scorpius viendo que no tenía para las de ganar, dio media vuelta y los más solemne que podía regreso a su cuarto para terminar de alistarse, no sin antes soltar alguna que otra maldición en voz baja por su suerte.

Lo que no sabía nuestra pequeña serpiente es que esa noche de luna llena le tenía preparado un encuentro mágico. Gracias a esta noche el encontraría lo que tanto buscaba otra persona y que le haría luchar a costa de su propia vida para que el destino que el tanto desea pueda ser cumplido, porque un Malfoy lo que quiere lo obtiene.

¡Hola! Acá les tengo el nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué les parece, bueno, malo, regular? Ustedes deciden y deben hacérmelo saber jaajaj.

Lily ya sabe sobre parte del mundo mágico y empezó a conocer a gente que veremos seguido, en el siguiente conoceremos a más personajes.

Recuerden díganme que chico les gustaría para tercero en discordia en la historia.

Sin nada más que decir nos vemos hasta al siguiente, cualquier duda ya saben que tienen que hacer.

¡Besos y éxito!


	6. El baile del destino

**Todos los personajes y los lugares son creación de J. K Rowling, lo único mío es la trama y algunos que otros personajes.**

_**EL baile del destino**_

_**Pov's Scorpius:**_

"No hay magia más fuerte que el amor" esa fue la última enseñanza de unos de los magos más famosos que alguna vez existió, eso fue lo que le dijo el padre de un buen amigo y él se encargo de transmitirme ese conocimiento.

Al principio no lo entendí pero luego de vivir algunas experiencias con mis padres creo saber a qué se refería con esa frase, porque seamos sinceros, la única manera de que un Malfoy vaya de buena gana al mundo muggle es, o porque está hechizado o porque está muy enamorado. Y no creo que mi padre pueda vivir tantos años hechizados por mi madre, así que supongo que él soporta todo esto por amor.

Astoria Malfoy, antes Greengrass, mi madre siempre tuvo un particular gusto por los bailes muggles. De niña siempre se las ingeniaba para que sus padres, mis abuelos, le permitieran disfrutar de todo lo referido a los bailes muggles como conciertos y espectáculos pero sin tener que participar activamente en el mundo muggle. Su danza favorita es el ballet, es muy buena bailarina y no lo digo porque sea mi madre, tenía una profesora particular que le enseñó todo lo que sabe, era una squib de buena familia que después de conocer lo que el mundo muggle podía ofrecerle decidió dedicarse al baile.

Es de esta profesora el concierto que vamos ir a ver, luego de varios años logro abrir su propia academia de ballet y todas las veces que realizan sus espectáculos invita a mi madre y a su familia, alegando que recuerda con mucho cariño a la mejor alumna que tuvo y que nunca logro que debutara en el escenario, obviamente mi madre no se niego a ir arrastrándonos a toda la familia con ella.

Es por eso que nos estamos preparando con tanto esmero, por lo menos mi madre lo hace, si es por mi prefiero quedarme en casa a hablar con los retratos.

-Scorpius, ya estás listo- me pregunta mi padre, se encuentra en la entrada de mi cuarto ya listo con su habitual traje oscuro y su cabello perfectamente peinado.

Ya estaba listo con mi pantalón y mi camisa negra, impecable como mi padre. Siempre dijeron que éramos como dos gotas de agua, aunque el siempre dice que yo soy una versión mejorada de él, todo lo que él le gustaría haber sido en su infancia y que soy su mayor orgullo.

Sé que en su juventud sus acciones no fueron las mejores, todos los días de mi vida la comunidad mágica me lo hace saber pero sé que lo hizo por proteger a su familia. No importa lo que digan los demás, ellos no saben lo que padeció mi padre o porque lo hizo, para mí él es mi héroe y hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para demostrarles todos que los Malfoy valemos mucho.

-Sí, ya estoy listo para ir pero con todas las ganas de quedarme en casa- le contesto con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Mi padre sonríe y me indica que me acerque a él, voy en su dirección y me pasa un brazo por los hombros, para los del exterior puede que actúe muy frio pero en casa es muy cariñoso con todos.

-Se que no te gusta lo que vamos ir a ver, a mi tampoco, pero lo hacemos por tu madre. Ella está muy entusiasmada por ir, parece que su profesora le tiene una sorpresa y a lo mejor puede que sea una que nos guste a todos, incluyéndote- me contaba mi padre mientras bajábamos las escaleras y veíamos a mi madre que estaba esperándonos con su abrigo en mano.

-Ojala todo esto valga la pena- por suerte mi murmuro no lo escucharon, pero al ver la sonrisa de mi madre sabía que valía la pena este sacrificio.

_**Pov's Lily:**_

Al fin había llegado la gran noche de la presentación del espectáculo que realizaba la academia de ballet. Hoy era una noche muy especial no solo porque era una de las protagonistas sino porque hoy sería una especie de despedida de los escenarios para mí.

Como decidí ir a Hogwarts tuve que explicarle a la directora de mi escuela de ballet porque no seguiría asistiendo, le confesé que iría a una escuela en el exterior y que no pensaba cambiar de opinión.

La señora Tara Western acepto mi decisión pero me dijo que todavía podía cambiar de opinión, esta noche fueron invitados grandes directores de otras prestigiosas escuelas y compañías para ver que nuevas estrellas podían descubrir y que para ella podía ser una de las elegidas.

Sabía que era buena pero que hasta mi directora, una bailarina muy reconocida tanto por su trayecto como por los de sus alumnos, dijera eso fue muy importante para mí, era comprobar que tanto esfuerzo impuesto dio sus frutos pero ya había tomado una decisión y no cambiaría.

Por eso esta noche es tan especial, pase toda la semana practicando para que el solo que tengo que interpretar sea espectacular. Les demostraría lo buena bailarina que soy.

Todo estaba listo, mis compañeras se estaban terminando de alistar, algunas profesoras se encargaban de verificar que todo estuviera bien mientras que otras recibían a los invitados que llegaban. Mis padres ya se encontraban en sus asientos al igual que la directora McGonagall y los señores Shacklebolt, los dos pudieron venir junto con la esposa del señor Kingsley, listos para ver nuestro espectáculo.

Primero nos presentaríamos todas juntas, según el curso en que estaba cada una, con el típico traje de mayas, tutu y zapatillas todo en tono blanco y de peinado un rodete, todas debíamos ser igual. Recién se diferenciarían los trajes en las presentaciones de la segunda parte, en la cual también tengo una parte especial.

-Muy bien señoritas, llego el momento todas a sus lugares y por favor nada de nervios- la directora está dando las indicaciones para salir a escena, es el momento de bailar.

_**Pov's Normal:**_

Todas las luce se apagaron para luego ser prendidas y enfocarse en el escenario que lentamente comenzaba a abrir el telón permitiendo ver a una montón de niñas que comenzaban a mostrar los primeros pasos de bailes, están eran las más pequeñas y se notaban en los rostros de sus padres la emoción de ver a sus hijas bailando por primera vez.

Las sonrisas de las niñas, que en algunos momentos dejaban entrever sus nervios ante el público, los padres que orgullosos que sacaban fotografías a diestra y siniestra de sus retoños y los murmullos sobre el desempeño de las jóvenes bailarinas.

Los miembros de la comunidad mágica estaban encantados con el espectáculo, los métodos de luces o la decoración podrían ser sencillos para lo que estaban acostumbrados gracias a la magia pero ver el esfuerzo de las niñas, la gracia y ternura que proyectaban esas dulces criaturas hacía que incluso los hechizos más espectaculares sean opacados por las sonrisas de las protagonistas de esa noche. Todos estaban disfrutando del espectáculo desde la directora McGonagall hasta Narcisa Malfoy, que fue invitada por su cuñada aceptando de inmediato para pasar tiempo con su hijo y su nieto, toda la familia estaba pasando bien, excepto por un jovencito.

Scorpius jamás fue un fanático del baile, cuando era más pequeño debía asistir obligadamente a clases de baile de salón, una costumbre de los de su clase muy tonta para su gusto. Le costó mucho convencer a sus padres a que le permitieran no asistir más a esa tortura y cuando por fin ingreso a Hogwarts la alegría fue mayor porque significaba asistir a donde siempre quiso ir y, también que gracias a eso, no tendría que ir más a esos bailes.

Y él que pensaba que no tendría que soportar de esos bailes, que iluso fue, sabiendo que su madre a penas se entera de un evento de esta clase es la primera en confirmar su asistencia.

No sabe qué le ve su querida madre a esas cosas, para él son solo un montón de niñas saltando y dando vueltas en punta de pie. Para el segundo intermedio ya estaba cansado de todo esto y le iba a pedir a su padre para retirarse.

-Este es el último baile, aguanta un poco más hijo. Recuerda que es por tu madre- fueron las últimas palabras de su padre, que enseguida dirigió su mirada al escenario luego de que su madre lo reprendiera por hacer ruido.

Dando un suspiro volvió a enfocar su mirada al frente con la esperanza de que el baile de la niña que ahora le toca sea corto.

Luego de su primer baile en grupo Lily debía comenzar a prepararse para el individual, por suerte ella sería la que cerraría el evento, gracias a su excelente desempeño, así que tenía tiempo para arreglarse.

Su segundo traje consistía en un vestido blanco con algunos detalles de lentejuelas y brillos, ajustado hasta la cintura donde era más suelto permitiéndole que al girar tome movimiento, unas zapatillas de raso negro. Con ayuda de su madre desarmo su rodete para sujetar su cabello con una cinta blanca con piedras acomodando sus risos para que queden más definidos, en este caso podía maquillarse y Lily decidió usar pintura de labios color rojo no muy fuerte y un poco de rímel para que den más forma a sus pestañas.

Tanto ella como su madre estaban encantadas con el resultado final, Lily parecía una preciosa bailarina, como las que encontramos en las cajas de música.

Escucho su nombre cuando la directora anuncio el siguiente baile y a los pocos minutos empezó a sonar el tema que debía interpretar. La primera parte del espectáculo se centró en temas clásicos y populares, mientras que esta segunda parte se basó en temas más actuales, en esta ocasión le tocó bailar el tema "Claro de luna".

Apenas apareció en escena todos los reflectores se dirigieron hacia ella mientras comenzaba a desplazarse por el escenario en puntas de pie, las luces provocando un efecto de brillo gracias a las piedras y lentejuelas que adornaban su vestuario las cuales, a medida que se movía más rápido, parecían que iban centellando.

Los padres de Lily estaban encantados al ver a su pequeña tan feliz bailando y transmitiendo tanta belleza, la directora McGonagall estaba encantada con la pequeña y su forma tan delicada de bailar que hasta llego a pensar que si no fuera que dejaba el ballet para convertirse en su alumna la animaría a que no abandonara el baile. Los señores Shacklebolt jamás habían asistido a algo parecido y estaban fascinados con todo el espectáculo, en especial ahora que llego el solo de Lily, la esposa de Kingsley estaban encantada con la pequeña le parecía una chica encantadora por el corto tiempo que compartió con ella, por lo poco que le dijo su marido a Jazmín esa niña es importante y al escuchar como hablaba de ella y como la trato tiene una sospecha de que puede ser ya que solo con una persona hizo que actuara de esa manera, solo espera que si no es lo que cree la decepción no sea muy dolorosa para él.

Los Malfoys estaban en una situación similar, Astoria estaba encantada con la belleza de la pequeña bailarina y su excelente baile, Narcisa no dejaba de añorar su antiguo deseo de tener una hija de la cual poder disfrutar como lo hacía con esta pequeña criatura que por más muggle que sea la tenía encantada, aunque no dejaba de pensar que le resultaba conocida, incluso Draco en un momento se llego a replantear la posibilidad de tener una hija de la cual disfrutar y amar, pero de todos los presentes el que más impactado quedo fue el pequeño Scorpius.

El entusiasmo de Scorpius había vuelto, ya habían anunciado que es el último baile, es decir, que muy pronto sería libre por lo que decidió prestar atención de estos pequeños minutos que quedaban para luego quedar hipnotizado por esa linda pelirroja.

La forma tan delicada de moverse y su singular belleza lo tenían encantado, para él sus sencillas pero hermosas ropas, sus delicados pasos, la forma que la iluminaban las luces y su precioso rostro con esa hermosa y cálida sonrisa eran combinación perfecta y armoniosa, para él no estaba en presencia de una simple bailarina sino de un dulce ángel.

Estaba tan perdido de sus pensamientos que no se percato de que todo había terminado hasta que su padre le hablo.

-Scorpius, vamos- lo llamo su padre, mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro.

-¿Ah? ¿Ya termino?- le pregunto, inmediatamente enfoco su vista al escenario por si podía encontrar a la linda pelirroja pero no tuvo éxito, la mayoría de las personas ya se habían retirado.

-Sí, vamos. Tu madre quiere saludar a la directora antes de irnos- le explico el patriarca de la familia, mientras comenzaban a buscar a las mujeres de la familia que ya se encontraban con la directora.

Saludaron a la antigua profesora de su madre pero el pequeño Malfoy solo pensaba en el baile que presencio, fue extraño nunca le importo el ballet pero esa niña, la que bailo, era especial. Había algo en su mirada dulce mientras bailaba que le encanto, parecía que cuando se movía desprendía algo de magia pero cuando termino y miro como el público la aplaudía vio su mirada de orgullo, y un poco presumida, le impacto pensar que esa dulce y frágil bailarina parecía tener un fuerte carácter, eso le gusto y mucho.

Estaba inmerso en esa niña que no prestaba atención a lo que hablaban sus padres, solo le pareció escuchar que la profesora los invitaba a una cena pero su padre lo rechazo alegando que mañana tenía una importante reunión. Eso no le importaba solo pensaba que le gustaría ver a esa niña de nuevo pero sería imposible al ser ella una muggle y él un mago, con ese triste pensamiento se retiro junto a su familia.

…

Todo había llegado a su fin, la noche resulto ser un gran éxito y el objetivo de nuestra protagonista fue alcanzado. El baile de Lily fue uno de los más aclamados dando a la pequeña la satisfacción de saber de que todos sus esfuerzos valieron la pena, a pesar de que Lily tiene determinado estudiar magia no deja de ser un gran orgullo que gran directores de academias reconocidas le ofrezcan participar en las mismas con una beca completa pero ya explico cual es su sueño y no piensa renunciar a él obligando a estas personas a buscar otros talentos.

Pero lo que más llena de gozo a Lily es poder haber mostrado un poco de su mundo a sus nuevos amigos. Tanto la directora como los Shacklebolt quedaron encantados con su trabajo y se lo hicieron saber con alabanzas justificadas, incluso recibió de parte de Kingsley un ramo de lirios, los favoritos de Lily, claro que él no lo sabía solo se guio porque son las flores que dieron origen al nombre de la niña.

-Sinceramente señorita Solidan fue estupenda su interpretación, hace mucho que no tenía una noche tan encantadora como esta. ¡Muchas gracias por haberme invitado!- le dijo la directora, cuando era pequeña recordaba que en su pueblo se hacían festivales donde le gusta bailar con su familia pero a partir de que empezó a estudiar se fue apartando de todo eso. A veces extraña eso momentos pero todo lo que vivió gracias a Hogwarts jamás lo cambiaría y le alegra que Lily haya elegido ese camino, más allá de que ella nació para ese mundo.

-Gracias directora y muchas gracias señor Kingsley por la flores. ¡Me encantaron!- respondió la pequeña, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de sus padrinos, claro sin que ella sepa que son sus padrinos.

-Hija, tu padre nos espera en el auto para ir a la cena para celebrar lo bien que salió todo. Minerva, nos acompañan a cenar- pregunto la mamá de Lily a los profesores. Al principio eran un poco distante con ellos, creía que iban a separarla de su amada hija pero se dio cuenta que solo querían ayudarla para que cumpla sus sueños y sea feliz.

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias Grace pero debemos irnos, por más tentadora que sea tu oferta tengo que retirarme, todavía tengo mucho trabajo antes del inicio de clases- le explico la profesora- Si no me equivoco la próxima vez que nos veamos será en el colegio Lily, así que Grace espero verte pronto al igual que a Rupert, aunque espero que no sea por algún problema en el colegio- termino de decir Minerva, mirando disimuladamente a Lily (entiéndase que con disimulada miro fijamente a la pequeña cuando decía su frase).

-Nosotros también nos vamos, muchas gracias por esta hermosa noche. Lily estuviste maravillosa- se despidieron los Kingsley, junto a la directora McGonagall marcharon hasta el mundo mágico.

Con sus amigos mágicos volviendo a su hogar y la mayoría de los espectadores retirándose Lily y sus padres fueron a la cena organizada por todos los profesores y padres para celebrar el debut de las nuevas estudiantes y despedidas de algunas chicas, entre ellas Lily.

…

El 31 de agosto es un día muy importante y agitado para la familia Solidan pero el de este año es más importante que nunca. No solo es el día que su única hija cumple 11 años, también es el último día que pasará con ellos antes de ir a la escuela de magia, les entristece saber que no verán a su hija en mucho tiempo pero al recordar que este sacrificio es para una oportunidad única en el mundo y que representa la felicidad de su hija, en sus corazones saben que todo vale la pena.

Por este motivo programaron un día muy especial que comenzó con un desayuno en la cama donde, después de cantarle el feliz cumpleaños, le informaron todas las cosas que harían como ir al cine o algún otro lugar que la cumpleañera quiera, comprarían las cosas que creerían que le faltaban para su estancia en el colegio mientras buscaban su regalo y luego irían al lugar que la pequeña elija para comer. Como era su último día todos juntos decidieron que lo mejor era pasarlo en familia, además como no tenían familiares cercanos y por los accidentes mágicos Lily no tenía amistades cercanas no tenían muchos motivos para hacer alguna fiesta.

Cuando estaban por partir hacia la ciudad para comenzar a festejar el timbre de su casa sonó.

-¡Kingsley! Pero que sorpresa, pasa por favor- Rupert recibió al moreno mago y lo invito a entrar a su casa.

-Solo estoy de pasada, como Minerva está muy ocupada por el inicio de clases y soy el único que los conoce personalmente, vine a entregarle su carta a Lily- explicaba el mago mientras le tendía la carta con el sello de Hogwarts a la pequeña- Y también me tome el atrevimiento de traer esto… ¡Feliz cumpleaños Lily!- la felicito y le entrego un hermoso osito casi de su tamaño, la pequeña lo recibió encantada.

-¡Waauu! ¡Gracias señor Kingsley!- le agradeció la niña con un enorme abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, amaba todo la que sea lindo y tierno.

Lily no lo sabía pero ese muñeco le pertenecía desde hace mucho tiempo Kingsley, era el que le compro cuando nació y luego de 11 años al fin está en manos de su dueña. Luego de este conmovedor momento y de explicar que como recién cumplió los 11 años recién ahora le podían entregar su carta, el mago informo que era hora de volver.

-Kingsley… gracias por todo lo que hacen por mi hija- le agradeció Rupert mientras lo despedía en la entrada- Por todo lo que vivimos en el pasado nos es muy difícil separarnos de ella pero sé que sí ella necesita de algo puede contar con la directora y con usted- finalizo el médico con una sonrisa dirigida al hombre mágico.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Es una niña encantadora y estoy feliz de poder ayudar. Además, se por lo que viviste antes de que Lily aparezca en tu vida- la confesión del mago sorprendió al padre de la pequeña, jamás pensó que le diría que el paso por lo mismo que su familia y más que nunca estuvo agradecido de haber conocido a ese hombre.

No dijeron nada más, no hacía falta, luego de ese momento de sinceridad se despidieron. Kingsley quedo algo perturbado por lo que vivió, que ese amable hombre confié algo tan valioso para él como su hija provoca una especie de culpa en él por saber que todo lo que hace lo hace para saber si es la hija de su amigo, cree que de verdad la encontraron cerca de su casa pero quien la dejo ahí, por más que lo piense no sabe la respuesta.

Mientras pensaba todo eso se percato que una mujer merodeaba cerca de la casa, como se tratara de ver dentro de ella. Jamás la había visto pero había algo que le parecía familiar ¿de dónde la había visto?

-Ella no es… No puede ser…- su posible teoría lo sorprendió y asusto tanto que parecía que vio a un fantasma, lo único que pudo hacer fue desaparecerse para comprobar que todo era cierto.

…

Para muchos el 1 de septiembre es una fecha cualquiera, excepto sí ese día es su cumpleaños, pero para una clase de chicos afortunados significa el comienzo de clases de la mejor escuela del mundo y la pequeña Lily Solidan es una de esas afortunadas.

El día de ayer, su cumpleaños, fue un día muy especial, no solo por lo que celebraba sino porque al fin recibió su carta de Hogwarts, lo que certificaba que era una alumna oficial de la escuela. Ahora estaba con sus padres en King's Cross en compañía del señor Kingsley para indicarles donde estaba esperando el expreso de Hogwarts que la llevaría al colegio.

-Síganme por aquí, tenemos que llegar al andé antes de que se nos haga tarde- les explico el mago, la pequeña familia quedo al desconcertada con el número de la plataforma pero con toda las cosas que estaban viviendo pensaron que era algo normal.

El día de hoy Kingsley actuaba un tanto nervioso y al llegar les había preguntado a los padres de Lily si todo estaba bien o sí había pasado algo raro, ellos les contestaron pero también preguntaron a que venían todas esas preguntas, él se respaldo diciendo que por la emoción Lily tal vez haya podido tener algún accidente mágico y solo quería saber. Por más lógica que haya sido la respuesta les pareció que pasaba algo más y estaban en lo cierto, luego de su encuentro Kingsley trato de averiguar cierta información pero por ofrecerse en ayudar a la familia recién podrá confirmarla esta tarde.

-Muy bien, por aquí tienes que pasar Lily para ir hacia el tren que te llevara a la escuela- con una sonrisa le explico todo el mago mientras apuntaba hacia la pared que unía el andén 9 con el 10. Cuando este se dio cuenta de la mirada escéptica que le devolvían pensó que lo mejor era mostrarle lo que tenían que hacer y sin más demora atravesó la pared mágica.

Grace y Rupert no lo podían creer, por más que hayan vivido por experiencia propia todo lo que su hija era capaz con todas sus travesuras este tipo de acontecimientos les era difícil de digerir, en cambio la brujita estaba emocionadísima por intentarlo.

-¡WAUU! ¡Eso es genial!- y para cuando la pequeña se estaba preparando para ir corriendo sintió en su hombro una mano, era su madre que la estaba mirando. La niña le devolvió la mirada preocupada al ver el miedo de su madre pensando que no la dejaría ir pero se tranquilizo con sus palabras.

-No vayas corriendo, puedes chocar con alguien y lastimarte- lo que en verdad quería decir era que "no vaya, quédate con nosotros" pero no pudo, al ver su cara y la emoción que reflejaba se dio cuenta que no podía mostrarle esa alegría a su hija para luego quitársela. Su esposo conociéndola como la conoce y sintiendo lo mismo que ella, pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella con muestra de apoyo y con su otra mano se apoyo en hombro libre de su hija y dando un pequeño empujoncito guió a toda la familia hacia la pared que conducía a otro mundo.

Lo que encontraron del otro lado no difería mucho de su mundo, un montón de chicos de distintas edades emocionados, padres despidiéndose de sus hijos con abraso o con llanto en el caso de alguna madres, montones de equipajes a pilados y siendo ordenados por los encargados del tren, claro todo sería igual si se sacara de contexto todos los hechizos de levitación, las túnicas y ropas peculiares y los animales u objetos extraños. Parecía todo normal pero no lo era, justo como esa pequeña que miraba emocionada todo ese panorama.

Luego de que Kingsley les explicara todo lo que debían saber y de haber ayudado a la niña, junto con sus padres, a ubicarla y guardar sus cosas, su baúl y su lechuza Ámbar, se despidió de estos y le deseo mucha suerte a la pequeña. Ahora se preocuparía por descubrir si esa persona era quien creía que era, con su supuesta ahijada en la escuela estaba más tranquilo pero por la dudas vigilaría la casa de la familia para que a los padres, a quienes ya consideraba como buenos amigos, no les pase nada.

Lily desde su compartimiento, luego de ser abrazada hasta la asfixia por su madre y padre, ve como estos la despiden y van desapareciendo a medida que el tren avanzada. El compartimiento esta vació salvo por ella y una bolsa blanca, la misma que usaba para sus ensayos, donde guardo su uniforme, algunos méneseles y algo de dinero.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro, estaba nerviosa, no quería mostrarlo ante sus padre por miedo a preocuparlos pero estaba aterrorizada por pensar que no encajaría en ese mundo. Cuando era más pequeña por todos sus accidentes la trataban de rara y los pocos amigos que tenía se fueron alejando, esperaba que ahora todo fuera distinto pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba sola en ese compartimiento sentía que nada cambiaría.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien abrió la puerta y se le quedo viendo. Era un niño rubio y de ojos azules, muy lindos a su parecer, pero que parecía triste, este levanto la mirada sorprendido de que hubiera alguien en ese lugar.

- Lo siento… Golpe la puerta para ver si había alguien pero como nadie contesto simplemente entre… Es que… ya no hay más lugar en el tren… y… yo…- el pobre parecía muy avergonzado y triste, para Lily cuando le estaba explicando lo que le quería decir era otra cosa pero cambio de parecer.

-No hay problema, además fue mi culpa por distraída y claro puedes sentarte- le contestó con una sonrisa, por más problema que tuviera el chico Lily estaba feliz de tener compañía. Este le sonrió en respuesta y se sentó en frente de ella.

-Gracias ¿Eres de primero verdad?- su pregunta fue más afirmación que otra y al ver la intriga en el rostro de la niña continuo- Soy de segundo y conozco a casi todo los alumnos… Ah… perdona mis modales, mi nombre es…

**¡Hola! jajaj adivina adivinador quien es el chico que apareció jajaj Me salió un versito por error jajaj**

**Ya, me pongo sería, acá esta el capi, espero que les guste. Fue más un capitulo de relleno, más allá que acá se conocen los protagonistas, por lo menos uno, no pasó mucha cosa relevante.**

**Disculpen que tarde pero ya empezamos con las pruebas y estoy algo loca jajaj.**

**Bueno no hay mucho que decir, solo que espero que les guste la continuación y ya saben cualquier duda háganmela saber apretando en botoncito de abajo.**

**Hasta la próxima a todos y felices pascuas para este domingo, si me quieren regalar un huevito mis favoritos son los de chocolate blanco jajaja.**

**¡Besos y éxitos!**


	7. Primer encuentro

**Todos los personajes y los lugares son creación de J. K Rowling, lo único mío es la trama y algunos que otros personajes.**

* * *

_**Primer encuentro**_

-Mi nombre es Lysander Scamander mucho gusto- la saludo mientras le daba la mano, a Lily le pareció un chico bastante agradable.

-Igualmente, soy Lily Solidan- la pequeña niña le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y así, mientras esperaban llegar al castillo estos dos chicos comenzaron a conocerse. Lily estaba feliz, uno de sus mayores temores era que en este nuevo mundo no sea bienvenida y no poder tener ningún amigo. Pero gracias a la suerte este chico apareció en el momento justo, sin saber que gracias a la distracción de ambos se produjo un encuentro que tanto habían esperado ambos y que duraría muchos años.

Lysander Scamander, hijo de Luna Lovegood y de Rolf Scamander de 12 años de edad tenía una personalidad idéntica a la de su madre en su infancia, aunque en la actualidad no cambio mucho la verdad. Es un pequeño Ravenclaw que sueña con animales mágicos, tanto conocidos como los que no, y con convertirse en un experto y gran descubridor de criaturas mágicas para poder seguir los pasos de sus amados padres. Pero estos sueños le causan problemas con los demás porque lo consideran raro al creer en seres que nunca se han visto, eso a él no le importa ya que tiene bien en claro sus convicciones y principios pero le afecta de sobre manera cuando estos prejuicios vienen de una persona cercana y querida para él.

Tiene a amigos, la mayoría son los hijos de los amigos de sus padres, pero a pesar de la buena relación que lleva con estos sabe que también lo consideran raro por sus ideas, aunque no lo molestan como los demás chicos.

También esta su hermano gemelo Lorcan, son exactamente iguales físicamente pero con personalidades totalmente distintas, mientras Lysander es dulce y soñador Lorcan es más serio y algo frio, lo que provoca que sus personas choquen la mayor parte del tiempo, a pesar de todas sus diferencias se quieren mucho y tienen un lazo muy especial. Lorcan al ser el mayor por 10 minutos siempre está defendiendo a su hermano de las personas que se burlan de él, aunque este no lo sepa, es por eso que a veces trata de hacerle ver a su hermano que las cosas no son tan "fantásticas" como él cree pero al no tener mucho tacto para decir las cosas los llevan a tener ciertos pleitos.

Es por eso que en vez de estar viajando junto a su hermano, como siempre lo hacen, estaba buscando un lugar para estar tranquilo luego de su más reciente discusión, aunque gracias a eso conoció a una agradable niña, puede ser que más adelante termine burlándose también de él por sus ideas pero hace tiempo que no se la pasaban tan bien con otra persona a parte de su círculo intimo. Además tenía la esperanza de encontrar un amigo de verdad ese año gracias a lo que le dijo su mamá, ella siempre le brindabas palabras de aliento y en esta ocasión le dijo que muy pronto encontraría un amigo que de verdad lo valore por lo que es y que siempre lo iba a tener en cuenta, que iba a conseguir una amistad tan valiosa como la que tiene ella con sus tíos Harry y Ginny, y cada que pasa más el tiempo el creía que esa persona era Lily.

…

El puesto de ministro de magia es uno de los más importante rangos políticos que una persona pueda alcanzar en el mundo mágico, claro si estas interesado en el tema o si tu objetivo es llegar a contar con semejante poder. Pero para personas que nunca les intereso todo ese despliegue de responsabilidades y papeleo era todo un sacrificio contar con ese cargo, como lo que padecía nuestro buen mago Kingsley, que a pesar de ser un hombre de acción y un pacifista, conservaba su puesto para no defraudar a sus amigos y que no haya ningún motín político hasta que encuentren un nuevo candidato apto para velar por la sociedad del mundo mágico.

Claro que eso no le impide hacer sus propias investigaciones privadas, es más le posibilita para que todo salga con éxito, recuerden es un hombre de acción.

Cuando ocurrió la tragedia de San Mungo puso toda su disposición para resolverlo junto con su amigo Potter y ahora que estaba tan cerca de saber la verdad no se iba a arriesgar de perder a su ahijada, aunque eso signifique ocultarles la verdad a los padres de la misma hasta que sea necesario.

Como sospechaba la mujer que vio merodeando por los terrenos la familia Solidan era una de los miembros del grupo de Atril Greyback, una de las encargadas para llevarse a los niños y una de las que nunca se encontró pistas cuando allanaron los escondites de Greyback.

No tenía muchas pistas, solo que esa mujer se parecía mucho a las descripciones que tenían de los demás miembros, solo que un poco mayor, pero lo que más le alarmaba era que lo que sea que estaba haciendo por esos lugares.

Para él era, en parte una afirmación de que esa linda niña era su ahijada pero por otra era como una alarma que le indicaba que hasta que no capturen a esa mujer y al maldito Greyback su ahijada podía correr gran peligro.

…

El viaje fue mejor de lo que esperaba, al principio tenía miedo de que en este mundo también la dejaran de lado pero gracias a Lysander ya contaba con alguien con quien hablar durante el viaje y esperaba que dure toda su estadía en el colegio. Le parecía un chico sumamente divertido, conocía un montón de cosas y cada vez que le surgía alguna duda él se la aclaraba sin ningún problema, ese tipo de ayuda para ella fue muy importante ya que no quería que la tomaran por tonta cuando conozcan a sus demás compañeros.

Lysander se sorprendió cuando le dijo que era hija de muggles, no porque para él fueran malos, sino porque por la perfecta conducta de Lily y sus pertenencias de buena calidad hubiera jurado que trataban con la hija de una familia de sangre pura. Es cierto que la chica era simpática y amable pero a simple vista parecía esas niñas consentidas que obtienen todo lo que quieren con berrinches, pero que al conocerla te das cuenta que es todo lo contrario. Fue por eso que estuvo de lo más encantado a esclarecer las dudas de Lily sobre el mundo mágico, contando sobre todo lo que conocía y creía, claro que sin llegar a desviarse en sus sueños con las criaturas mágicas que todos decían que no existían pero que él sabía que sí solo que les gustaba jugar a las escondidas, no quería asustar a su nueva amiga con sus "supuestas locuras".

-Y… ¿Cómo es Hogwarts, es muy grande o… no sé? Lo único que me dijeron fue que era un viejo castillo pero que lo demás lo debía ver…- le pregunto muy tímidamente, ella siempre era muy segura de sí misma porque sabía de lo que hablaba pero en este caso no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba, eso la ponía nerviosa.

-Mmm… es cierto… es mejor si lo ves en persona… jajaj- luego de su contestación Lysander no pudo resistir la risa que le dio el puchero de la niña, que luego le saco la lengua y se unió a sus risas.

Por el pasillo se escucharon unos ruidos seguidos de las voces de muchos alumnos que parecían que estaban teniendo una especia de batalla campal para llegar hacia un determinado lugar.

-Debe ser el carrito de dulce- dijo Lysander al ver el desconcierto en la pequeña-De seguro todavía no comiste dulces mágicos, son lo mejor de nuestro mundo. Vamos, te invito algunos- le dijo mientras se levantaba y esperaba a su compañera. Lily le iba a contestar que si era por ella que no se moleste, que su madre le había preparado una merienda suficiente como para los dos, pero al ver su emoción y felicidad por compartir eso con ella no se pudo negar y para ser sinceros ella también estaba entusiasmada por probar esos dulces.

Pero ellos no fueron los únicos con esa idea…

…

-¡Fue genial! ¡Las mejores vacaciones que podría haber tenido…!- mientras estaba formado en la fila para comprar y escuchaba las conversaciones de los demás chicos Scorpius se lamentaba por los amigos que tenía por haberlo dejado solo en compañía de todos estos niños desesperados por conseguir alimentos.

Eliot Nott su amigo de toda la vida, gracias a que el padre de este es amigo de su padre y marido de la hermana de su madre, lo que lo hace su primo. Pero ni siquiera ese lazo de sangre y amistad lo motivo a que lo acompañara a comprar los duces que tanto amaban ambos alegando que los viajes, sean en tren u otro vehículo, siempre lo marean y que para no sufrir de un momento embarazoso dormiría un rato. Y su otro mejor amigo todavía no lo había visto pero suponía que estaría por ahí con algunos de sus otros amigos.

Así que gracias a esos motivos, ahora estaba esperando solo, aburrido y bastante cansado de los comentarios tontos de los chicos y de los chillidos estridentes de las niñas, atrapado hasta que tenga sus dulces.

Se preguntaran porque si tanto le molesta el lugar donde esta no se retira de ahí, fácil porque es un Malfoy y cuando un Malfoy quiere algo siempre lo consigue, por más difícil que parezca. _"Maldito perezoso embustero_", eso no quitaba que no pueda echarle la culpa y maldecirlos en sus pensamientos a sus amigos por su suerte.

-… y la película fue de lo mejor y la chica… era una pelirroja de lo más sexy…- escucho que comentaban unos chicos mayores que él, el comentario en sí no le llamo la atención pero la parte de la "pellirroja" fue lo que hizo que deje de pensar lo peor para sus amigos.

Desde ese concierto de ballet que no puede sacarse de la cabeza a esa linda pelirroja, cualquier cosa que se relacione con ella, sea el baile, el color de su cabello o la música con la que bailo, traía a su mente los hermosos ojos de la niña y su singular sonrisa. Le comento a su primo y su amigo lo que le pasaba, disimulando su ligera" obsesión", pero solo consiguió que se burlen de el por ser un "pedófilo enamorado", palabras textuales de su primo, que fueron apoyadas por su amigo.

Soltando un suspiro trato de despejar el rostro de la chica de su cabeza, la fila comenzaba a avanzar y una vez obtenido sus dulces podría relajarse, lástima que no todo sale como quiere.

La fila no avanzaba sino que los demás estudiantes se iban apartando del lugar donde estaba el carrito, al parecer estaba comenzando una especie de pelea. Se podía apreciar un chico alto, bien parecido, no tanto como él, junto con otro bastante robusto, por no decir gordo. Eran compañeros de casa y de año, el primero Conner McLaggen, un tonto niño que se cree mucho solo porque su padre fue un jugador de quidditch, y el otro muchacho es Vincent Goyle, un chico con pocas luces y que seguía al otro en todos sus actos.

Su padre le conto que antes era como "amigo" del padre de Goyle, aunque lo suyo era más conveniencia que otra cosa. A Draco no le interesaba mucho su amistad ya que lo consideraba un tonto, solo decía que eran amigos porque él podía utilizarlo a su beneficio y porque su padre, su abuelo, le decía que era de un buena familia al igual que su amigo, Vincent Crabbe. Tenía entendido que por este Crabbe es que Vincent lleva su nombre, con su padre eran los mejores amigos y cuando murió Goyle quiso honrarlo nombrando a su hijo igual.

"_Cuando no, esos provocando líos_", sip, porque en el sentido de peleas por parte de los chicos de Slytherin, McLaggen y Goyle son los nuevos encargados que le sacaron el puesto a los Malfoys, con la diferencia que estos no tienen mucho poder en su casa, ya que por más conflicto que tengan con el apellido Malfoy estos siguen siendo si los príncipes de Slytherin. Scorpius, gracias a todos los relatos que su padre les dio, jamás estuvo de acuerdo con lo de buscar peleas así que él estaba más que feliz que ellos sean los responsables de los pleitos, a él solo le importaba estudiar y dejar en el pasado los errores de su familia.

A medida que los chicos se iban corriendo del camino pudo fijarse bien quienes eran las victimas de sus compañeros, parecían ser dos chicos y menores, un chico rubio, solo que un poco más oscuro que el de él, se le hacía familiar pero no sabía de donde, junto a él estaba una niña más pequeña todavía. Al verla Scorpius sintió que se le estremecía todo el cuerpo cuando divisó a la acompañante del rubio, no lo podía creer, era…"_La linda bailarina_" fue lo último que pensó antes de ir hacia donde estaba ella.

…

Cuando salieron de su compartimiento todavía no había muchos chicos, por suerte, así que no tuvieron que hacer mucha cola. Pero por causa de un pequeño problema con un chico tuvieron que esperar hasta poder ser atendidos.

Unos de los chicos que primero consiguió sus dulces, unas grageas de todos los sabores pero tuvo un penoso y asqueroso accidente. Recordemos que estos caramelos son famosos por poseer TODOS los sabores que existen y cuando decimos todos es todos, incluyen tantos los sabores ricos como los no tanto. Para "suerte" de este chico la primera gragea que saco de su reciente comprado paquete y que degusto con tanto anhelo era una con sabor a vomito, cabe destacar que su reacción, aparte de ser asqueada, fue que su sistema orgánico no lo aceptara y que inmediatamente tenga ganas de devolver todos los alimentos que había en su interior.

La encargada del carrito no tuvo más remedió que acompañarlo a su compartimiento y buscar a quien pueda asistirlo. Mientras se alejaba Lily, luego de que Lysander le explicara lo que era lo que le hizo mal al chico, hizo una nota mental de nunca arriesgar con una de esos, pero otros chicos vieron este inconveniente como algo positivo para ellos.

McLaggen, seguido de Goyle, se fueron a cercando hasta el carrito, mientras empujaban y les gritaban que se apartaran a todo el que les estorbe el camino siendo uno de estos chico el pobre Lysander que al estar soñando despierto, otra vez, no vio venir el choque y termino en el suelo. Acostumbrado como estaba a estos tratos se levanto rápido como si nada hubiera pasado, lo que no sabía era que Lily, alias verdugo de los abusivos, no lo dejaría pasar.

-¡Porque no se fijan por donde van! ¡Tarados!- todos quedaron muy sorprendidos por como les hablo esa pequeña niña.

Los chicos de cursos menores sabían que los únicos que se enfrentaban a esos abusivos eran los más valientes, o los más tontos según otras casas, es decir los Gryffindor pero de años mayores, un claro ejemplo James Potter, de quien eran enemigos a muerte por una broma que este les hizo a los Slytherin, pero eso es otra historia.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarnos así enana de jardín?!- al principio se sorprendieron cuando escucharon que alguien les gritaba, pero cuando encontraron al responsable no podían creer que fueran alguien menor y encima una niña. Pero eso no los detendrían, desde ya les enseñarían quien manda.

-¿Con que enana de jardín? ¿Eh? Pues… Prefiero ser una enana de jardín que una pelota de playa- le contesto Lily sin amedrentarse por el insulto anterior. Solo lo miro con una sonrisa de superioridad y una ceja levantada mientras todos se reían, incluso el amigo de este le fue difícil aguantar las ganas de reír.

Goyle solo pudo quedarse mudo mientras su cara se volvía toda roja, siempre que se enfrentaba a alguien enseguida ese terminaba intimidado por su tamaño y huía antes de que él diga "bú" pero ahora esta niña se le plantaba de esa manera y no sabía qué hacer.

-Mira niña no tenemos la culpa de nada, nosotros avisamos cuando estábamos pasando, que el "lunático" de tu amigo no se moviera es su culpa no la nuestra- termino con su argumento Conner, mientras él y su amigo se reían. Al ver que su amigo quedo petrificado decidió darle un poco de ayuda.

Lysander bajo la cabeza, apenado de que Lily ya supiera de uno de los tantos apodos que tenía, está pensado que lo hizo porque sintió vergüenza por como lo llamaron se enojo todavía más, nadie trataba mal a sus amigos delante suyo.

-No importa lo que digas, le debes una disculpa a mi amigo ¡Ahora!- la forma que lo dijo con tanta autoridad y sus manos sobre su cintura sorprendió e intimido a todos, incluso a los chicos a quienes iba dirigido.

-Como si nosotros le fuéramos a dar una disculpa a ese tonto… Quítate de en medio enana- le dijo Conner mientras la corría para acercarse al carrito y tomar unos dulces de él, junto con Vincent que parecía que se estaba babeando anticipadamente.

Lily no podía creer lo descarados que eran pero ahora más que nunca les enseñaría una lección. Como esos tontos estaban tan entusiasmados con su "botín" que no se percataron de un pequeño detalle.

-No deberían hacer eso, no está bien- les dijo la pequeña pero con un cambió, ahora sonaba un poco preocupada y algo intimidada.

Los slytherins que antes solo se dedicaban a comer y no se fijaban a su alrededor se giraron sorprendidos a ver a la pequeña, ahora ya no tenía su pose de seguridad, sino que actuaba como una pequeña niña indefensa.

-¿Qué mosca le pico?...– pregunto Conner a su amigo regordete, este solo se encogió de hombros- Mira no importa lo que te haya pasado y menos que esto te parezca mal. A nosotros nos vale lo que pienses sobre lo que hacemos- le contesto el chico bastante molesto por las molestias y confusiones que le estaba causando esa niña.

-Y se puede saber qué es lo que hacen- pregunto una voz que sonaba con bastante autoridad detrás de los chicos.

Cuando los chicos estaban comiendo no se dieron cuenta que otros chicos estaban diciendo que ya habían llamado a un prefecto para que controle todo, convenientemente para ella ese prefecto llego por el lado que esos tontos daban la espalda.

Los slytherins sabían de quien era esa voz, de la prefecta de Ravenclaw, Molly Weasley. La prefecta más perfecta de todas, la amante de las reglas superando en ocasiones a la misma directora. A ella no le importaban los motivos de los actos, por más buenos que sean las intenciones o malas solo le importaban las reglas que se rompieron.

-Y bien estoy esperando una explicación McLaggen y Goyle- estos no dijeron nada ante el pedido que le dieron solo se le quedaron mirando con la mente en blanco- Bien, como parece que el gato les comió la lengua veamos que nos dicen los demás- dijo la joven y fue buscando a quien interrogar.

-Lysander ¿qué pasó?- le pregunto al amigo de sus primos, por más disparates que siempre diga es un chico que nunca miente, eso lo hace un buen chico a su criterio.

-Ellos solo llegaron buscando dulces, como estaban tan desesperados por conseguirlos empujaron a algunos chicos y no pudieron aguantar a que vuelva la señora que los vende por eso los estaban tomando- le contesto tranquilamente el rubio. Para él de verdad eso fue lo que paso, que nos les engañe esa mirada pícara que les dio a los chicos mientras Molly les miraba enojada y no se percataba de lo que hacia el hijo de Luna.

-Eso no… no es cierto… bueno… más o menos… pero… ella…- intento defenderlos el pobre Vincent pero como se habrán dado cuenta no es muy dado usar el cerebro.

-Lo que Vincent quiere decir es que nosotros solo mirábamos los dulces para ver que elegir nada más y esta chica lo malinterpretó todo- le explico el otro slytherin mientras le sonreía como el buen niño que fingía ser.

Lily quedó indignada con eso de que se confundió, Lysander también estaba molesto con lo dicho y con lo mentiroso que eran esos chicos. Si hablaban de él lo iba dejar pasar pero como se trataba de su nueva amiga que encima se metió en esto por defenderlo no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, cuando iba a hablar alguien le interrumpió.

-Si me permites intervenir Weasley, puedo afirmarte que todo lo que dijo Scamander es cierto, y puedo agregar que más de un estudiante sufrió de caídas provocadas por Goyle y McLaggen - le dijo otro chico rubio pero de un tono más claro que el de Lysander.

Scorpius presenció todo, estaba por actuar mucho más antes pero al ver como esa niña se defendía bien sola prefirió ver como terminaba todo. Mentía se decía que no le impresiono su actuar sobre todo cuando cambió su táctica con la llegada de Weasley pero lo que estaba haciendo McLaggen, de hacer ver que todo fue un error no le agradó y decidió dar su punto de vista.

Molly al principio quedo desconcertada de que Malfoy defienda a alguien que no esté relacionado con él, en especial si esa persona era un chico no muy aceptado por los demás como era el caso de Lysander y contra chicos qué son de su misma casa. Tal vez lo haga por una especie de venganza, pero sean cual sean sus motivos ya tiene a dos personas que coinciden en los mismo contra esos chicos de slytherin.

-Si mi palabra no es suficiente puedes…- empezó a decir Scorpius al verla tan callada después de lo que dijo, a lo mejor no pensó bien las cosas y solo consiguió empeorar todo.

-Te creo Malfoy y agradezco la ayuda- le interrumpió al chico, y luego mirando a los culpables- Me es suficiente con lo que escuche de la conversación de la niña y el señor McLaggen, solo quería asegurarme de no haber oído mal. Cuando llegue la encargada de vender los dulces veremos que haremos con ustedes- les dijo severamente.

Luego de que Molly mandara a llamar a la señora que vendía las golosinas, esta los llevo con algún maestro para que se encargara de su castigo, prometiendo que después seguiría repartiendo su mercancía.

-Todos vallan a sus lugares, todavía falta para llegar al colegio y no les quiero ver deambulando por todo el tren- dijo Molly a todos los chicos que se quedaron a presenciar todo el espectáculo- Lysander vamos, te acompañare hasta dónde estabas con tu hermano- le dijo al chico mientras todos los demás se iban lentamente.

-Gracias pero estoy a dos compartimientos con mi amiga Lily- le contesto el rubio mientras señala a su amiga y le daba una sonrisa enorme, sentía feliz de poder llamar su amiga a Lily.

-Bien, en ese caso nos veremos pronto, tengo que ir a la reunión de prefectos… ¡Ah! Y mucho gusto Lily- la saludo cuando ya se estaba lleno lo más rápido que podía para no llegar tarde.

Cuando los dos amigos se estaban por ir a sus asientos Lily vio a alguien que le llamo mucho la atención. Scorpius había quedado mirando todo desde un costado, tenía la intención de hablar con la chica pero no sabía como acercarse, hasta ahora ellas siempre eran las que lo buscaban a él no al revés, cuando escucho por Scamander que ya se iban a sus lugares pensó que era el momento de irse pero también sintió una pequeña molestia de saber que estaba con la niña. Cuando estaba por marcharse hacia donde estaba su primo algo le agarro la mano, más bien alguien.

-Espera…- cuando se volteo a ver quien le agarro vio que era la linda pelirroja- Gracias por ayudarnos- le agradeció con una linda sonrisa y las mejillas un poco coloradas, a su parecer era la imagen más tierna que vio en su vida.

-De… de nada- le dijo en un tanto tímido, se aclaro la garganta y volvió a decirle- No tienes que agradecer nada era justo- le dijo solemnemente- Además fue divertido ver la cara de tontos que ponían cuando los descubrieron- termino con un suave risa que contagio a la pequeña y despertó de su letargo a Lysander que no podía creer en la actitud de Malfoy.

Más allá de que él tenga mejor actitud que su padre seguía siendo un Malfoy, una más reservado y un tanto frio incluso con sus amigos cercanos.

-Scorpius Malfoy, mucho gusto- le dijo a la pequeña mientras le daba la mano y esta, sin hacer esperar, la acepto gustosa mientras respondía "Lily Solidan, igualmente"- Nos veremos, luego en el colegio Lily, lo mismo para ti Scamander- se despidió de ellos y se retiro del lugar.

-Si… Nos vemos Malfoy y gracias…-le dijo, casi gritando, Lysander mientras veía que este se iba rápidamente. Mirando hacia Lily, se fijo que estaba se quedo viendo a Scorpius con una pequeña sonrisa y la mejillas bastantes coloradas mientras se sostenía la mano con la que saludo a Malfoy, luego de atraer su atención de vuelta su fueron hacia su compartimiento.

Scorpius estaba feliz, la niña que tanto le llamo la atención era una bruja, pudo hablar con ella y hasta ya sabe su nombre, "Lily… es tan linda como la flor que representa", por ese pensamiento detuvo su camita de inmediato, "Argg… ya pensé eso tan cursi". Su cara mostraba un gran desagrado por el camino de sus pensamientos pero al levantar la mano con la que saludo a la pequeña y recordar lo cálida y suave que era pensó que no le molestaban eso pensamientos mientras que ella sea quien los provoque. Con un ánimo totalmente distinto volvió con su primo a darle las nuevas noticias y sus próximos planes para su futuro encuentro con su pequeña pelirroja, sí SU pequeña pelirroja, porque todo lo que un Malfoy quiere lo tiene.

Todos nuestros actos tienen consecuencias y hasta el más insignificante de ellos determina nuestro destino. Hace muchos años el rechazo de un saludo entre dos chicos, un moreno y un rubio, determinó que sean rivales en búsqueda de superarse continuamente pero ahora la simple aceptación de un mismo saludo entre un chico rubio y una chica pelirroja determinó que sus caminos se vean unidos, no sabemos de qué manera será esa unión, pero si podemos estar seguros que a partir de ahora las vivencias y aventuras que estén por superar lo harán en compañía del otro.

* * *

**¡Hola! Acá esta el nuevo capi espero que les guste.**

**Nuestra heroína ya tiene su primer amigo y en lo personal me encanta el chico, Luna fue un personaje que siempre me gusto, a pesar de sus problemas nunca perdió su sonrisa y la forma de actuar y ver el mundo me recuerda un poco a mí. No digo que soy lunática como ella pero… para inventar estas historias hay que estarlo un poquito ¿no? ajaja. **

**En el próximo es la selección, ya tengo en que casa va a ir Lily así que quiero ver sus apuestas sobre donde la voy a poner. Es como una pequeña prueba haber si siguen las pistas que les doy jajaj.**

**Gracias por los mensajes que me dejan, de verdad me hacen feliz. A partir de ahora voy a tratar de contestarles en el fic o a sus correos así que si tiene alguna pregunta o alguna sugerencia ya saben qué hacer.**

**¡Besos y éxitos!**


	8. Tu casa es

**Todos los personajes y los lugares son creación de J. K Rowling, lo único mío es la trama y algunos que otros personajes.**

_**Tu casa es…**_

- ¿Por qué te llamó así ese chico?- fue la pregunta de Lily.

Luego del inconveniente en el pasillo del tren los chicos volvieron a su compartimiento sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Lily pensaba en el chico que la ayudó, no parecía ser de los que se metían en los problemas de los demás así que la pregunta era ¿por qué lo hizo?, mientras la niña trataba de resolver ese misterio Lysander pensaba en lo que pasaría ahora que su nueva amiga sabe como lo tratan, y ese momento llegó.

- Me dijo así porque es lo que todos piensan de mí. Como yo creo, no, ¡yo sé que existen! criaturas mágicas desconocidas y muy extrañas piensan que estoy loco. Pero sabes… no me importa lo que piensen, en un futuro les demostrare que estaba en lo cierto, al igual que mi madre- contesto el chico siendo lo más sincero posible- Así que si quieres reírte adelante, no me importa, igual no sería la primera vez que un amigo lo hace- terminó con una mirada fija en la chica y bastante sería.

Lily se le quedo mirando igual de sería que él analizando las palabras dichas.

- No sé porque debería reírme- con esa contestación hizo que la mirada del chico sea de pura sorpresa- Yo lo veo de esta forma, si estuviera en el mundo muggle y hablara de los seres mágicos también me tratarían de lunática solo porque nunca los vieron, es un tanto irónico que siendo seres mágicos se basen mucho de lo que vean o conozcan, sabiendo que hay cosas que no tienen explicación- concluyo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa hacia el chico, quien se le devolvió.

- Gracias…- fue un pequeño susurro cargado de sentimientos lo que llego a los oídos de la chica.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, eres mi amigo y siempre cuido a mis amigos- le contesto con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que Lysander se sonrojara pero que también le devolviera la sonrisa a su amiga, su ahora mejor amiga.

- ¿A dónde se habrá metido Lysander? Ya estamos llegando y no lo he visto en todo el viaje- un chico rubio muy parecido a Lysander fue el que hizo la pregunta al aire.

Desde que Lorcan, el muchacho, tuvo esa discusión con su hermano no lo vio durante todo el viaje. Al principio pensó que estaría con algunos de sus amigos pero cuando lo fue a buscar en los compartimientos en donde se encontraban los demás se preocupo al no verlo, pensó que a lo mejor seguía molesto con él pero también le preocupaba si le habían jugado una broma. Por más desacuerdo que tengan en la mayoría de las veces seguía siendo su hermano y se preocupaba por él.

Siguió buscándolo para ver si tenía suerte y lo encontraba, cuando vio pasar a Molly Weasley con su insignia de prefecta, lo que indicaba que estaba cumpliendo con su ronda y a lo mejor lo había visto.

- Molly ¿No viste a Lysander por las dudas?- le pregunto muy preocupado el rubio.

-Sí, estaba cerca de los últimos vagones, tuve que arreglar un problema por ahí con McLaggen y Goyle- le comenzó a contar la prefecta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo estaban molestando?- ahora estaba más preocupado que antes por su hermano, él era el mayor y debía cuidarlo.

- A él no, pero si a una niña, supongo que de primero porque nunca la había visto- ahora que se ponía a pensar esa niña tenía una cara muy familiar.

-¿Pero no le pasó nada verdad? ¿Y no sabes dónde está ahora?- le volvió a preguntar el chico.

- No le pasó nada y si supiera donde está ya te lo habría dicho- le dijo un tanto exasperada la jovencita de 16 años.

- Ok, ya entendí. Si lo ves le puedes decir que lo estoy buscando- la contestación de la chica fue un asentamiento con la cabeza para luego perderse ambos por el vagón en distintas direcciones.

- ¿A quién buscas Scorpius?- fue la pregunta de un chico moreno al ver como su amigo se estiraba para ver hacia el lugar donde estaban los chicos de primero.

-¿Ah? No… A nadie en especial Drake- le contestó a su amigo. Drake Zabini, un chico moreno de ojos negros, era otro de sus grandes amigos junto con su primo Eliot y otro amigo de su casa.

- Si lo estas buscando a él, olvídalo lo vi junto a sus hermanos y sus primos- le contesto de manera muy seca el moreno. No es que le caiga mal su otro amigo pero la manera tan infantil de actuar del hermano de ese lo irritaba demasiado.

- Ya lo sabía, además en los dormitorios vamos hablar tranquilos- le contesto despreocupado el rubio.

-¿Entonces a quien buscas? Porque por como actúas parece que buscas desesperado a alguien-como siempre de todos los chicos Drake era el más perspicaz.

Antes de que Scorpius pueda inventar alguna escusa para defenderse un chico de cabello rubio, un poco más fuerte que el de Scorpius, y de ojos azules se acercó y dijo…

- De seguro está buscando a la pelirroja que salvó de las tarados de McLaggen y Goyle- fue la respuesta Eliot Nott- Es lo que todos comentan en el tren de cómo el gran Scorpius Malfoy como un valiente caballero salvo a una indefensa y linda pelirroja de las garras de los cabezas de troles- finalizó su épico relato con una sonrisa.

- Para tu gran información todo eso es falso porque….- intentaba defenderse el pequeño rubio cuando fue interrumpido por su primo.

- No te enfrentaste a McLaggen y Goyle para ayudar a una niña- pregunto Eliot.

- Si pero…- trato de hablar de vuelta pero volvió a ser interrumpido.

- Y esa niña no es una pelirroja que según las habladurías muy linda- volvió a interrumpir Nott.

- Si pero…- un nuevo intento y un nuevo fracaso.

- Y no es cierto que es la misma niña bailarina pelirroja que te dejo embobado en esa fiesta- terminó con una gran sonrisa pícara.

- Si pero… ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Y cómo que embobado?- pregunto un enojado y colorado Scorpius a su primo mientras este se reía y su amigo Drake los miraba primero uno y después al otro preguntándose internamente si sus amigos estarán mentalmente sanos.

- ¿De qué bailarina o pelirroja están hablando?- después de esta pregunta fue que sus amigos se dieron cuenta de su existencia cuando voltearon su rostro hacia él, confirmando su teoría de que sus amigos tienen un serio problema mental.

Mientras el trío iba subiendo a las carretas que los llevarían al colegio y le explicaban todo a su amigo, cerca de la estación se encontraba el objeto o persona que llamaba la atención del menor de los Malfoy junto con su amigo.

- Ahora Hagrid, el guardabosque del colegio y profesor, los vendrá a buscar para llevarlos en los botes al colegio- le explicaba Lysander a Lily que lo escuchaba con mucha atención- Ten cuidado con el calamar gigante suele asustar a los chicos de primero pero no por maldad creo que lo hace porque quiere jugar- concluyo su solemne explicación.

Al principio Lily quedó un tanto shokeada por todo lo que Lys, como lo bautizó Lily, le contaba. No estaba asustada pero si nerviosa y ansiosa por lo que le esperaba, una cosa es que te cuente como es una escuela un profesor de la misma y otra muy distinta que lo haga un alumno. Después de todo lo que hablaron con su amigo estaba desesperada para vivir todo lo que le contó.

-¡Los de primer año síganme! ¡Vamos los de primer año!- eran los gritos de una persona de gran tamaño.

- ¡Mira! Ese es Hagrid, es un gran tipo y no solo por su tamaño- dijo Lysander con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno… Supongo que nos veremos luego- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

- Ojala y te toque Ravenclaw, así nos veríamos más a menudo- fue el sincero deseo del joven mago.

- Me gustaría, pero sin importar la casa seguiremos viéndonos, no te desharás de mí tan fácil- soltó Lily con una pequeña risa contagiando a su amigo.

Cuando todos los chicos de primero se iban acercando a Hagrid fue el momento en que Lily y Lysander se separaron para volverse a encontrar en el castillo más luego.

Lily encontró a todos sus compañeros formando una fila para poder subir a los botes, enseguida se unió a ellos.

- Cuatro por bote, solo cuatro chicos por bote… ¡Hola Hugo! ¿Cómo estas pequeño?- el gigante le pregunto a un chico pelirrojo con muchas pecas.

- Bien Hagrid…solo… estoy un poco nervioso- tartamudeo un poco pero terminó por contestar al gigante.

- Tranquilo, te irá muy bien y no importa que te haya dicho tu padre, solo disfruta de esta experiencia- trato de animar al pequeño pelirrojo nuestro buen amigo.

El pequeño sonrió y subió al bote, seguido de otro chico de cabello castaño y ojos negros y una chica rubia de ojos castaños, pero cuando fue el turno de Lily el pobre Hagrid quedó blanco como si hubiera visto el fantasma del mismísimo Voldemort.

- ¿Pasa algo?- fue la inocente pregunta de la pequeña Lily, cuando vio que el amable gigante se le quedó viendo pensó que era solo su imaginación pero al pasar unos segundos se extraño de que no reaccionara por lo que pensó que lo mejor era hablarle.

Para Hagrid hoy era un día muy especial y triste, el último hijo de sus amigos al fin vendría al colegio junto con los hijos de otros de sus conocidos, pero era triste porque dentro de ese grupo de chicos también debería estar incluida la hija menor de su buen amigo Harry Potter, esa niña que vio unas horas después de que naciera para no verla nunca más por culpa de unos desgraciados.

Él fue uno de los que vio y vivió el tormento de toda la familia por desconocer el paradero de la inocente bebé que fue víctima de una mala jugada del destino. Por ese motivo Hagrid estaba más susceptible de lo común y el hecho de ver a una niña que es prácticamente la copia de Lily Evans, otra gran amiga, era normal para él quedar en estado catatónico. Pero al escuchar que la niña le pregunto algo volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Eh? No, no…todo está bien, solo… ¿Cómo te llamas linda?- le preguntó con un voz muy suave Hagrid.

-Me llamo Lily Solidan, muchos gusto- le respondió con una dulce sonrisa, lo que provoco que nuestro querido guardabosques no pueda evitar devolvérsela, esa niña eran tan dulce y le recordaba tanto a un amigo muy querido, alguien a quien la magia cambio su vida.

-Igualmente, soy Hagrid… Sabes pequeña me recuerdas a una vieja amiga, incluso llevas el mismo nombre- le empezó a contar el hombre pero al ver la cantidad de niños que faltaban decidió dejar la conversación para después- ¿Te parece si te cuento más de ella después linda?- le prepuso el gigante.

-Claro, me encantaría- no sabía porque pero algo en ese enorme hombre le inspiraba confianza, por fuera parecía un hombre muy tosco y desaliñado pero por dentro se veía más tierno que un lindo cachorrito.

Luego de su pequeña platica y de que Lily subiera al bote comenzó a preocuparse por lo que le esperaba en su nuevo colegio pero al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que no era la única en ese estado, los demás integrantes del botecito estaban de la misma manera.

- ¿También están nerviosos?- se animó a preguntar a nadie en especial.

- ¿Bromeas? Si no entro a Gryffindor mi padre me deshereda, no importa lo que diga mamá, sé que él lo hará- le contesto Hugo, creía que así escucho que se llamaba- Por cierto soy Hugo Weasley- le dijo luego que se dio cuenta que no se había presentado. Lily solo soltó una risa suave provocando que los otros chicos los miren, Hugo era el que se encontraba más cerca de ella.

- Soy Lily Solidan. No creo que debas hacerte mucho problema, tengo entendido que siempre se selecciona a la casa que este más acorde con uno, ¿no?- trató de tranquilizar al pobre chico.

- ¿Eres de padres muggles verdad?- le pregunto el chico de cabello castaño, Lily solo asintió- Se nota porque la mayoría de las personas del mundo mágico saben que los Weasley son cien por ciento Gryffindor- concluyó el chico con una gran carcajada que provocó que la cara de Hugo se ponga toda roja.

- ¡No te burles Wood! Que tus padres no son muy diferentes de los míos- le contesto enojado y todavía un poco rojo Hugo.

-Era broma Hugo, soy Alan Wood, mucho gusto- dijo el castaño lo último dirigido hacia Lily.

- Igualmente. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- esta vez la niña se dirigía a la otra niña que se encontraba bastante nerviosa.

- Alice Longbottom… - le contesto la tímida niña pero al no estar prestando atención cuando le pregunto se sobresaltó y movió un poco el bote haciendo que se tambaleé- Lo siento… es que estoy algo nerviosa- trató de justificar un poco su torpeza.

Durante el transcurso del recorrido todos empezaron a conocerse, más bien Lily los comenzó a conocer porque a pesar de no ser muy allegados ya se conocían por sus padres. Lily se enteró que Alice era hija de un profesor de la escuela, Alán de un famoso jugador de quidditch y Hugo de los héroes y amigos del salvador del mundo mágico, lo que provocó que este se viera bombardeado de un montón de preguntas, pero se libró de ellas al acercarse al castillo y que este distrajera a Lily con su imponente vista, aunque ella no fue la única.

Todos esperaban impacientes que les dejaran entrar para empezar las clases. Cuando todos ya estaban comiéndose las uñas un hombre con una túnica con la insignia de Gryffindor se acercó, era algo regordete y se tropezó un par de veces pero eso no le borro la gran sonrisa y el brillo de la cara.

- Buenas noches chicos, soy el profesor Neville Longbottom. Síganme por favor, es momento de que sepan a qué casa pertenecen- todos escucharon atentamente al profesor y padre de Alice por lo que pudo suponer Lily.

Si el castillo por fuera era sorprendente por dentro no había palabras para describirlo fantasmas educados y bromistas, cuadros con personajes que se mueven, armaduras y un sinfín de objetos para apreciar, Lily sentía que le faltaban ojos para poder ver todo. Cuando llegaron a una enorme puerta, el comedor tenía entendido, el profesor les pidió que formen dos filas y una vez listos abrió las puestas y fueron pasando.

Los demás estudiantes ya se encontraban ahí esperando la ceremonia de inicio de clases, la directora McGonagall dio su discurso donde les daba la bienvenida y explicaba las reglas de convivencia y las normas del colegio, para luego dar lugar al sombrero que realizaría la selección de las casas. Al principio a Lily le extraño eso pero luego se recordó que estaba en un mundo donde todo era posible.

Empezaron a llamarlos por lista y uno a uno fueron sortean a distintas casas, mientras que Lily trataba de buscar a su amigo sin perderse a donde fueron seleccionados los demás.

Primero comenzaron con los chico y de sus conocidos Alan fue el primero en ser seleccionado y fue a la casa Gryffindor, donde un chico mayor y bastante parecido a él lo recibió, luego fue el turno de Hugo, el cual estaba como el papel y cuando el sombrero lo toco la cara de este no sufrió ningún cambio, es más parecía como si estuviera resignado solo se escucho una voz que decía _"A esta altura de mi existencia no sirve de nada quejarme, ya comprendí que los Weasley seguirán en el colegio por un largo tiempo… Así que te dejaré en donde más cómodo estarás… Gryffindor",_ luego de eso Hugo volvió a respirar pero solo consiguió que su rostro deje de estar rojo cuando se sentó en la mesa de su casa junto con un montón de chicos que lo felicitaban.

De las niñas Alicefue una de las primeras y su casa fue Hufflepuff, para cuando Lily vio a Lysander este parecía algo triste pero al verla a ella su sonrisa volvió, solo que no pudo seguir pensando que le pasaba a su amigo porque era su turno.

-¡Lily Solidan!- el profesor la llamó pero cuando esta se acerco él también se le quedó mirando un tanto extrañado, se preguntaba que le pasaría al profesor mientras este pensaba porque esta niña le recordaba a Ginny Weasley. La profesora le tuvo que llamar la atención para que continuara mientras la pequeña pelirroja era examinada por todos en el salón, sobre todo por un rubio que no se perdía de ningún detalle, otro rubio pero de un color más claro que estaba encantado con poder ver a su pelirroja otra vez mientras pedía internamente que le toque su casa sin hacer caso a las burlas de su primo y de un azabache de ojos verdes que recordaba su encuentro con la niña y la ternura que le provocó, al igual que la nostalgia.

-¡_Vaya, vaya, vaya! Pero que tenemos aquí, un misterio que esconde grandes talentos_- cuando el sombrero empezó a hablar la dejó muy confundida pero no quiso interrumpir- _Si pequeña es momento de que escuches porque en tus manos está tu destino y el de muchas personas- _ahora sí que no se pudo callar.

_-¿Como que mi destino y el de otras personas?-_ le pregunto muy intrigada.

-_Así es mi niña, porque a partir de lo que quieras y decidas todas las piezas del juego del destino se acomodarán y tomarán su rumbo, y no solo las de ahora sino las de lazos que si no hubieran sido influenciados desde pequeños su destino hubiera sido uno menos trágico_- siguió con su extraña explicación.

-_No entiendo_- comenzaba a angustiarse con todo lo que le decía.

-_Aun hay tiempo, tienes que seguir tu camino para entender mis palabras pero llegara el momento en que lo hagas-_ continuo el sombrero- _Por el momento confórmate con saber que eres el puente para unir las casas, ya existe uno pero necesita ayuda para demostrar lo que vale su casa, después de todo es cierto lo que dicen "con una cara bonita todo es más fácil"-_ eso consiguió que Lily soltara una ricita- _Hace unos años le dije a alguien parecido a ti que estaría bien en esa casa pero por los prejuicios que existían declino la opción pero para ti la indicada es esa, ¡SLYTHERYN!_- terminó de decir el sombrero luego de varios minutos provocando un estallido de aplausos de su nueva casa.

- _Demuéstrale a tu padre que esa casa también le pertenece a tu familia_- fue lo último que escucho la niña, lo que provocó que habrá a más no poder sus ojos.

_-¿Mi padre? ¿Sabes quién es mi padre?-_ pero no consiguió respuesta ya que el profesor le sacó el sombrero y le indicaba a que mesa ir.

Se dirigió hacía la mesa de su casa con las palabras del sombrero todavía rondándole por la cabeza. Lo único que entendió fue que de ella depende como seguirá todo, de sus decisiones y su actuar, pero de lo único que sabía hasta ahora es que solo quería disfrutar de esta maravillosa experiencia, ya vería que haría en el futuro.

**Hola gente hermosa! (Suenan solo grillos). T-T**

**Lo sé, lo sé, me tarde mucho pero la facultad y magisterio me asfixiaron, en especial los chicos, pueden creer que tengo a mi cargo dos cursos de 28 chicos cada uno y les tuve que tomar examen, nunca más me vuelvo a quejar cuando un profesor no trae a tiempo corregido un parcial saben lo que uno tarda.**

**Bueno, ya empieza lo bueno. Aparecieron nuevos amigos que tendrán que ver mucho en la vida de Lily pero hasta ahora ella tendrá que ver con quien cuenta de ver (Lysander ese de por sí ya está en la lista de amigos), a ver ustedes díganme quien les parece que serán sus verdaderos amigos y porque, también me gustaría que digan quien podría ser el tercero en discordia de esta historia ya sea un personaje que apareció o una sugerencia escucho de todo un poco jajjaa.**

**Bueno los espero la próxima.**

**Besos y éxitos. **


	9. Primer día de clases

**Todos los personajes y los lugares son creación de J. K Rowling, lo único mío es la trama y algunos que otros personajes.**

* * *

_**Primer día de clases**_

La selección de las casas se dio por finalizada, la directora dio su clásica bienvenida e hicieron aparecer todos los alimentos como cada año. En el gran comedor solo se escuchaba las múltiples charlas de todos los estudiantes, desde los viejos amigos que por las vacaciones no se pudieron ver, los que por algunos días no se pudieron ver pero para ellos fueron como años sin verse y de los más jóvenes que visitan por primera vez el castillo, maravillándose con todo, cosas que incluso a los de ultimo año todavía siguen maravillando.

Todos los de primer año tienen la misma sensación de que le faltan ojos y oídos para ver y escuchar todo sobre su nuevo colegio. Están reencontrándose con viejos amigos, conociendo a otros nuevos y para los que recientemente descubrieron su herencia mágica están comenzando a conocer más de la misma. Nuestra pequeña Lily es una de este grupo.

Las palabras del sombrero seleccionador todavía estaban muy frescas en su cabeza pero ahora eran opacadas por todos los nuevos descubrimientos que estaba haciendo en el castillo y todos sus sentimientos encontrados, los nervios pasados, la intriga de saber más de la magia y la emoción por conocer a sus nuevos compañeros es lo único que pasaban por su cabeza. Incluso estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni probaba bocado y eso que estaba muerta de hambre, hubiera seguido así si no fuera porque una niña le hablo pero no pudo despertar de su mundo a tiempo para entender lo que dijo.

- Disculpa ¿qué dijiste?- le dijo un tanto apenada la pelirroja.

- ¡Por Merlín, estas viva! Por un momento creí que sufriste una broma del dúo W y quedaste como una estatua- dijo la chica que le hablo mientras soltaba una que otra risa. Se trataba de una niña de su edad bastante linda, su cabello era un castaño fuerte casi tirando para negro, sus ojos de un lindo celeste como el cielo y su piel era clara con un ligero tono tostado.

- Disculpa ¿quién?- volvió a preguntar Lily estaba vez claramente confundida. La chica morena se le quedo mirando un rato de arriba abajo como estudiándola, este hecho no le gustó mucho a Lily que solo se sentó más derecha y arqueó una ceja, la chica al ver eso solo esbozo una sonrisa como de aceptación.

- ¿Eres hija de muggles verdad?-fue la simple pregunta de la rubia.

- Si ¿Algún problema?- por medio de los libros que leyó Lily sabía que los hijos de muggles antes no eran muy bien vistos en el mundo mágico por algunas personas pero ese no era motivo suficiente para dejarse menospreciar por cualquiera.

- Wow… Tienes carácter, eso me gusta y tranquila eso es algo que no me importa- le respondió con una sincera sonrisa a la cual Lily correspondió- Claryssa Dashwood, encantada- se presento.

- Igualmente, soy Li…- pero Claryssa le interrumpió.

- Lily Solidan, lo sé- al ver la cara de confusión enseguida le aclaró- La selección- ahí Lily comprendió pero igual Claryssa siguió hablando- Además, tardaste tanto en ser seleccionada que todos comenzaron a preguntarse quién eras y porque tardabas tanto.

-¿Tarde mucho?- Claryssa solo afirmo con la cabeza- Que raro, para solo fueron unos segundos- le explico bastante extrañada.

- Y… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? Si se puede saber- le preguntó tímidamente.

- La verdad… No entendí nada de lo que me dijo- le respondió para luego largarse a reír contagiando a su compañera.

Algunos de los miembros de la mesa vieron como las niñas se reían y pensando que eran unas amigas que se reencontraban en la misma casa por lo que lo dejaron pasar, excepto por un joven rubio. Desde que el sombre la eligió hasta que comenzó a hablar con la otra chica el rubio no dejo de verla.

¿Desde cuándo le interesaba tanto a él una niña? Sabía que era atractivo, muchas chicas, tanto de su edad como mayores, se lo decían a cada rato e intentaban conquistarlo, pero todas esas chicas eran tontas y no estaban a su nivel. ¿Así que por qué esa niña le llamaba tanto la atención? Desde la primera vez que la vio no pudo sacársela de la cabeza y no tiene la menor idea del porque.

- ¿Así que ella es la famosa pelirroja?- dijo burlonamente un moreno a Scorpius, para Drake ver a su amigo tan intrigado por una niña era bastante divertido.

- Lo admito primito es bastante hermosa… para ser una niña todavía- comentó Eliot mientras admiraba a la niña- Si no te apuras tal vez te la gane- le decía sonriendo su primo mientras Drake se moría de la risa por la mirada asesina que les profesabas el rubio.

- Ja, Ja, Ja, que gracioso- les decía Scorpius con una cara de pocos amigos- Primero, quiero recordarte querido primo que JAMÁS me ganaste en nada antes y menos me ganarías en algo ahora- le contesto Scorpius con una inocente sonrisa- Segundo, esa niña es solo eso una niña- _"una niña muy hermosa"_ pensó Scorpius mientras una sonrisa involuntaria cruzaba por su cara.

- No debe ser solo "una niña", por algo la ayudaste con los cabezas de trolls- dijo Drake mientras analizaba a Scorpius, el cual seguía perdido en sus recuerdos por lo que decidió probar algo más- y por algo tampoco la olvidas desde la primera vez que la viste cuando bailó- concluyo con una sonrisa cuando avistó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo logrando que su otro amigo se parta de la risa.

- ¿CÓMO SABES ESO?- prácticamente grito Scorpius, por suerte para él todos estaban hablando tan alto que no le prestaron atención salvo algunos compañeros de mesa que tras darle una mirada asesina regresaron a lo suyo- Repito, ¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunto nuevamente a su amigo en un tono más bajo.

- Cuando Eliot soltó la misma pregunta antes lo confirmaste- le dijo tranquilamente- Y me lo volviste a confirmar ahora- finalizó con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Quién iba a decir que la chica que tanto te gusto sería una compañera de colegio y encima de la misma casa?- seguía burlándose Eliot aunque en parte de verdad le sorprendía como fue el reencuentro de esta chica con su primo.

- Que no me gustó solo… me gustó como bailo… fue… tan lindo, parecía que la música sonaba acorde ella se movía y no al revés- dijo Scorpius, parecía como si estuviera viéndola bailar en ese momento por su sonrisa.

Drake y Eliot lo miraban sorprendidos, conocían a Scorpius desde que eran niños y saben lo difícil que fue su vida por todos los actos realizados por su familia en el pasado, aun hoy en día lo critican por ser un Malfoy pero él poco a poco va demostrando que es un Malfoy hecho y derecho pero mejorado. Por eso verlo con una sonrisa que demuestre tanta alegría y paz les alegra, Scorpius era uno de sus mejores y más queridos amigos así que lo ayudarían en todo lo que decidiera, incluso si era conquistar a una linda y dulce niña aunque él todavía no lo admitiera. Pero por ahora se dedicarían a reírse de él por su cara de bobo enamorado, porque para que están los amigos sino es para burlarse del otro cuando la ocasión lo amerita.

- Ahh, que lindo Drake. Nuestro Scorpius se enamoró- se reía Eliot de su primo que luego de escuchar eso volvió de su mundo con un ganas asesinas impresionantes.

- Si Eliot, crecen tan rápido- continuo la broma pero antes de que Scorpius les diga de todo agregó- Pero si no te apresuras te la van a ganar- Scorpius iba a volver a negar todo pero su amigo le indico que mire para las otras mesas.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw el mismo rubio con quien la vio en el tren no quitaba su vista de la niña y en la mesa de Gryffindor la cosa era peor porque no era uno sino unos varios. Dos chicos de primero, supone que uno debe ser un Weasley por su cabello y porque estaba hablando con James Potter y Fred Weasley que también miraban a la pequeña un compañero de su casa, un rubio parecido al de la mesa de Ravenclaw, los gemelos Scamander ahora que recordaba, ese chico por lo menos primero miraba a su hermano para luego mirar a la pelirroja y así sucesivamente. Lo mismo que sintió cuando vio a Lily irse con el primer rubio volvió pero con mayor intensidad y en lo único que pudo pensar eran en hablar con la pequeña antes que todos esos, luego ya vería porque actuaba así.

Desde que se separaron para que Lily suba a los botes Lysander empezó a analizar todo lo vivido hasta ahora, en todo el viaje no vio a su hermano y sabía que este debía estar preocupado por él y enojado por su desaparición. Puede ser que siempre lo critique por su forma de pensar, muy parecida a la de su madre, pero sabe que su hermano lo quiere y se preocupa mucho. Cuando eran más pequeños siempre demostraron las personalidades que desarrollaron al crecer solo que Lorcan eran más tolerable respecto a sus ideas, cuando fueron creciendo y viendo que todos los demás se reían de él por su forma de pensar su hermano trato de hacerle entender que lo mejor era que ciertos pensamientos se lo guarde para él, pero eso no le gustó, él tenía todo el derecho de expresarse. Ese siempre era el tema de sus peleas, sabe que su hermano solo trata de protegerlo pero Lorcan debía entender que él podía cuidarse solo y que si alguien no le gustaba su forma de pensar era problema de esa persona, no iba a cambiar como era para darle gusto a los demás.

Su madre siempre le contó que pasó por los mismos problemas que él pero que eso terminó cuando encontró a una persona que la aceptó tal cual era, puede ser que no compartan los mismos pensamientos pero el hecho de que una persona respete los suyo es lo único que necesitaba. Y en el momento en que Lily le dijo que no le importaban sus ideas, solo su amistad, supo que esa persona era Lily.

Quizás por eso ahora está triste, desde que se dio cuenta que Lily era la amiga que siempre espero, esa persona que era Harry para su mamá, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que estuvieran en la misma casas pero a ella le tocó en Slytherin, solo esperaba poder hablar con ella después de la cena y que la traten bien en esa casa.

Sentimientos parecidos eran compartidos en la mesa de los leones, Hugo y Alan estaban preocupados por su nueva amiga, Lily era hija de muggles y no conocía a muchas personas, para colmo le tocó una casa bastante difícil. La situación de las casas no era tan complicada como en años pasados, aun así había uno que otro enfrentamiento por la típica rivalidad sobre cual casa era la mejor, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para que los chicos dejen de preocuparse por su amiga.

Hugo, creciendo con el padre que le tocó, no podía evitar tener un concepto no muy bueno de las serpientes pero por lo menos no los prejuzgaba sin conocerlos, es por eso que siendo Lily la niña tan buena y dulce le parecía que el sombrero se equivoco. Pero el no dejaría que le hagan nada, sabía que esa chica valía la pena como amiga y no iba a perderla, algo en su ser le decía que debía protegerla.

Alan también se encontraba preocupado por su amiga, preocupado y triste. Le habría gustado que Lily estuviera en Gryffindor con ellos, durante el viaje en el bote descubrió que no solo era una niña muy linda sino que era muy simpática y dulce. Nunca antes se había llevado muy bien con las niñas porque siempre quieren cosas aburridas y a él solo le interesaba el quidditch, por primera vez encontró algo que le llamaba más la atención que su amado deporte y pensaba seguir conociendo a esa persona sin importarle la casa que le haya tocado.

- ¿Hugo qué buscas en la mesa de las serpientes?- preguntó James Sirius Potter despertando a ambos de sus pensamientos.

Cuando ambos fueron seleccionados en su casa James se encargó de guiarlos a la mesa de su casa para celebrar su ingreso. Desde el incidente de su hermanita James se volvió más protector con todos sus primos menores y su hermano, con su hermano en otra casa y su hermanita desaparecida sentía que con Hugo podía tomar la revancha de cuidar y ayudar a alguien de su familia en su propia.

- Creo que sé lo que nuestro pequeño Hugo busca- dijo Fred Weasley mientras le señalaba a James el lugar donde veía su primo menor, en esa dirección se podía ver una pequeña pelirroja hablando con otra chica. Esa niña, cuando la vio sintió como si algo le apretara el corazón, se le hacía muy parecida pero ¿a quién?

- ¿Qué te parece James? A nuestro pequeño Hugo le gusta esa niña- la risa de Fred lo despertó provocando que mire la cara de su primo el cual estaba rojo de vergüenza mientras su amigo Wood lo miraba con una cara bastante molesta. James solo subió una ceja y negó con su cabeza, estaba seguro que estos últimos años con toda su familia iban a ser los mejores.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y bromas en todas las mesas, para cuando todos terminaron de comer los prefectos ya estaban organizando todo para guiar a los chicos de primero a sus casas. Antes de que Lily se vaya con todos los de su casa Lysander reunió todo el valor que podía para acercase hacia donde estaba ella y poder hablar aunque sea unos segundos.

- ¡Lily!- con su llamado consiguió que la chica volteara a verlo junto con varios estudiantes, por querer evitar que la chica se fuera no midió el volumen de su llamado por lo que le salió un poquito fuerte provocando que más personas de lo esperado lo escucharan, entre ellos un rubio el cual no le hacía mucha gracia eso. Por suerte a la niña pareció no molestarle, es más estaba feliz de poder hablar con su nuevo amigo y presentarle a su nueva amiga.

- Lys quiero presentarte a Claryssa Dashwood, mi compañera de casa- cuando el chico se acercó a ella lo primero que hizo fue presentarle a su amiga, sabía que Lysander no tenía muchos amigos y ella quería cambiar eso.

- Mucho gusto Claryssa, soy Lysander Scamander- le saludo a la chica castaña la cual le respondió el saludo con una sonrisa un tanto tímida, el amigo de Lily le parecía muy lindo.

- Me alegra que tengas una amiga, como no te tocó en mi casa no habría gustado que estuvieras sola- le dijo el chico un tanto triste, Lily se alegró al saber que su amigo se preocupaba por ella. Empezaron a hablar sobre las clases mientras Lysander les explicaba todas sus dudas, en su conversación se sumo Claryssa la cual al ser hija única y sin primos no tenía ninguna referencia sobre lo que le esperaba.

Se encontraban tan entretenidos hablando que no se dieron cuenta que los compañeros de ambas casas ya se habían marchado, Lysander al ser de segundo no tenía problema en encontrar su casa pero sus pequeñas amigas no sabían cual camino debían tomar.

- ¡Oh, no! Claryssa los chicos de nuestra casa ya se fueron- Claryssa estaba tan entretenida hablando con Lysander que no se dio cuenta de nada solo cuando Lily le dijo fue que miró por todos lados para ver si encontraba a alguien.

- ¿Lysander no sabrás por donde es la casa de Slytherin?- pregunto Lily con la esperanza de que su amigo le ayude.

- Lo siento Lily pero por más que te diga el camino no podrás entrar sin la contraseña- le dijo apenado el pobre Ravenclaw culpándose de que sus amigas se hallan distraído.

- ¿Contraseña?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas sin tener idea de lo que era eso.

- Las casa no solo están separadas por distintos caminos y lugares, cada casa posee su propia contraseña y solo sus miembros pueden saber cuál es. Se supone que ahora les dirían cual es la de su casa pero por mi culpa…- les explico Lysander para terminar con una voz muy triste y arrepentida- ¡Ya sé! Vamos a hablar con el profesor encargado de Slytherin para que les diga la contraseña.- les dijo muy animado al saber que podía ayudar a las chicas.

Las chicas se alegraron al encontrar una solución a su problema pero más al ver que Lysander ya no se culpaba por este inconveniente.

- Si quieres Scamander yo las puedo llevar hasta nuestra casa- cuando los tres se dirigían hacia la mesa de los profesores Scorpius Malfoy les llamó.

Cuando todos los chicos de primero se iban para conocer sus casas Scorpius vio que Lily y sus amigos seguían hablando, quería ir a avisarle que debía ir con los demás para saber la contraseña pero un compañero del equipo de quidditch lo llamo avisarle sobre la próxima reunión del equipo y después se pusieron a hablar de cosas sin importancia. Para cuando terminaron de conversar Scorpius vio que los chicos seguían hablando pero sobre como solucionarían el problema de la contraseña, ese era el momento que necesitaba para volver hablar con Lily.

- ¿De verdad quieres ayudarlas Malfoy?- pregunto Lysander, ver a Scorpius Malfoy ayudar dos veces a alguien que no es amigo suyo era bastante raro. Por lo que no podía evitar desconfiar de él, para su mala suerte Lily no coincidía con él.

- ¿Sabes la contraseña?- le pregunto Lily esperanzada sin tener en cuenta la pregunta de Lysander.

- Si, como tenía que hablar con unos chicos le pregunte antes al prefecto- les explico, sabía que Scamander desconfiaba de él pero no le importaba, él iba a ser quien ayude a Lily.

- Bueno en ese caso lo mejor es irnos ya antes de que se haga más tarde, la verdad estoy bastante cansada- era verdad Lily estaba bastante agotada, lo único que quería era ir a la cama a dormir.

- En ese caso será mejor ponernos en marcha- le contesto Scorpius con una linda sonrisa la cual Lily respondió un tanto sonrojada- Nos vemos Scamander, vamos chicas- se despidió Scorpius mientras apuraba a las chicas, no quería que Lily siga hablando con ese chico y la mirada que le profesaba la otra niña le molestaba, era como todas las miradas que recibió en su niñez.

- Nos vemos mañana Lysander- le dijo Claryssa mientras le regalaba una enorme sonrisa.

- Si, hasta mañana Lys- se despidió Lily mientras le saludaba con un beso seguida por Claryssa que no quiso perder la oportunidad.

- Hasta mañana chicas- les saludo mientras estas cruzaban la puerta del gran comedor siguiendo a Malfoy. La sonrisa de su rostro no tenía comparación no solo pudo hablar de vuelta con su amiga sino que gracias a ella tenía otra amiga la cual también parecía ser una buena persona y ya habían quedado en juntarse mañana en los recreos para mostrarles todo el colegio, sin duda este año sería el mejor para él.

Mientras que Scorpius les mostraba cuales eran los caminos que debían tomar para llegar a las mazmorras pensaba que podía decirle a Lily para iniciar una conversación sin pensar que ella sería la que iniciaría lo que él quería.

- ¿Cómo es la casa de Slytherin Malfoy?- preguntó Lily con mucha curiosidad. Le molestaba el silencio que se formaba el cual solo era cortado por el chico cuando les indicaba el camino pero este enseguida volvía a quedarse callado.

- Bueno… es raro. Para mí por el lugar en que se encuentra siempre me pareció un lugar muy frió… pero al llegar a la sala es como cálido, también es muy elegante con sus luces y sus cuadro colgados en las paredes de la chimenea…- Scorpius calló para ver a las chicas, Claryssa, como cree que se llamaba la otra chica, lo miraba con la misma mirada de antes pero con un toque de curiosidad. En cambio Lily lo miraba con una gran ilusión y curiosidad en su rostro plasmada en una gran sonrisa- Creo que mejor esperas a verlo por ti misma Solidan- concluyo Scorpius con una sonrisa.

- Lily- Scorpius paró para ver a la pequeña la cual solo lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa- Odio que me llamen por mi apellido, así que mejor dime Lily.

- Lo hare si me llamas Scorpius, cuando me dicen Malfoy siento que hablan de mi padre- le contesto el chico con una sonrisa mientras seguían caminando siendo seguidos por una muda Claryssa que no podía creer la relación que tenían esos dos.

Los Dashwood eran una familia muy adinerada de Estados Unidos gracias a las empresas de construcción que manejaban tanto en el mundo mágico como muggle pero por cuestiones laborales sus padres tuvieron que mudarse a Inglaterra, sus padres estaban recién casados cuando se mudaron. Durante todo el tiempo que vivieron en Inglaterra sus padres, ambos magos, fueron testigos de cómo el mundo mágico fue reconstruyéndose y al finalizar todas las construcciones finalmente pudo dejar atrás los estragos de la guerra y seguir adelante. Pero las muertes, los daños y la participación de las familias, tanto de los buenos cómo de los malos, seguían latentes en las mentes de todos los que vivieron esa tragedia.

Al ser de otro país no conocían a ninguna familia y por sus negocios fueron conociendo a distintas familias de las cuales algunas les caían bien y otras no tanto. Pero había algo en que todas las familias coincidían, todas les aconsejaban que no era conveniente juntarse con la familia Malfoy los cuales aun se los consideraba como los más grandes fervientes servidores del antiguo lord. Nunca los conoció en persona, a nadie de la familia pero por lo que sus conocidos decían de ellos a Claryssa le parecía raro como actuaba este chico, en especial al ver como su nuevo amigo Lysander parecía desconfiar de él.

Era raro ese chico, por lo que vio esta noche con cualquier persona se comportaba de manera fría y sería, como cuando habló con Lysander, pero cuando hablaba con Lily parecía otra persona más dulce y atenta. Al principio por como no quitaba su mirada de Lily pensó que eran conocidos por lo que se animo a preguntarle, aunque nunca recibió respuesta a esa pregunta, pero al pasar la noche se dio cuenta de que no eran muy cercanos. En ese caso ¿por qué era tan atento con ellas? o más bien ¿con Lily?

Estos eran los pensamientos que rondaban por la cabeza de Claryssa mientras los seguía y prestaba una mínima atención a lo que hablaban. Según Scorpius faltaba poco para llegar y a los segundos se encontraron en frente de un muro en el cual estaba colgado un gran cuadro en donde se apreciaba a un hombre, vestido con solo un pantalón, de aspecto refinado que parecía jugar con una serpiente. Era un dibujo muy hermoso pero un tanto tenebroso al ver como la serpiente iba recorriendo el cuerpo de hombre desde su cintura y todo el cuerpo pasando por el cuello para luego posicionarse al lago de la cara del hombre y mirarlos fijamente.

- Contrassseña- les dijo la serpiente con su voz que parecía un silbido. Scorpius les indico que se acercaran para escuchar bien la contraseña y una vez que él dio un paso al frente le respondió.

- La astucia de la serpiente- dijo el rubio, la serpiente asintió con la cabeza y luego de recorrer todo el cuerpo del hombre nuevamente el cuadro hizo un sonido como si una cerradura se abriera para luego abrirse y dejar ver un hueco por donde debían pasar.

Lily y Claryssa estaban tan hipnotizadas por la imagen del cuadro y lo que acababan de ver que si no fuera porque Scorpius les indico seguir habrían permanecido en la misma posición. La sala era tal cual como les indico el chico, las luces, cuadro y otros decorados le daban un aspecto muy formal y algo antiguo pero con la gran chimenea, los sillones, cojines y escritorios le daba un toque de una sala de estudio de las más adineradas e impresionantes casas.

- Wow… estos es asombros- dijo Claryssa que después de tanto tiempo sin hablar no pudo evitar expresar su asombro.

- Si, es cierto… Tenías razón Scor parece algo fría pero también muy cálida- le dijo Lily mientras admiraba la sala. A Scorpius le llamó la atención como lo llamó, no le molestó para ser sinceros ya que su madre y padre también lo llaman así pero por ese mismo motivo solo dejaba que ciertas personas lo hagan. Era una de las pocas muestras de cariño que se le permitían por ser el heredero de una gran familia, como siempre decía su abuelo, pero el que esta niña le diga así más que disgustarle le agradó y mucho. Iba agregar algo más cuando alguien bajo por las escaleras de los cuartos de los chicos.

- ¿Scorpius? ¿Sos vos? ¿Por qué tardaste tan…- un chico con un cabello moreno un tanto despeinado, de ojos de un lindo tono verde y de una altura promedio, un poco más bajo que Scorpius fue el que bajo pero este quedó callado al ver no solo a su amigo con dos niñas sino que una de esas niñas se le hacia conocida.

- ¿Lily?- se animó a preguntar el chico el cual sintió lo mismo cuando la vio por primera vez, una gran ternura y felicidad por ver a esa niña que por alguna razón le recordaba a su pérdida hermana.

- ¿Albus?- fue el turno de preguntar de Lily la cual no podía creer que uno de sus compañeros de casa sea ese chico que conoció en la librería cuando fue a comprar sus libros.

- ¿Se conocen? ¿Albus la conoces?- pregunto un confundido Scorpius mientras veía como uno de sus mejores amigos la sonreí muy feliz a su pelirroja y no podía evitar que una molestia se instale en su pecho al ver que la niña le correspondía con una sonrisa igual.

Claryssa era la única espectadora de todo esto, no sabía quién era ese chico de ojos verdes, _un chico muy lindo por cierto_, pensó. Tampoco sabía porque si Lily era hijos de muggles conocía a tantos chicos magos y mayores, _chicos mayores muy lindos por cierto, incluso Malfoy,_ fue otro pensamiento. Pero de lo único que sabía y estaba cien por ciento segura era que por la forma de tratar a su amiga y por la cara de disgusto que tenía Malfoy al ver la cara de felicidad del otro chico que miraba a Lily era que Malfoy sentía mucho aprecio por su amiga tanto que rozaban los celos. Tenía el presentimiento que estos sería muy interesante y no pensaba perderse ni un capítulo de esta nueva novela que prometía mucho.

_-Lily… definitivamente me caes bien-_ fue lo último que pensó mientras le lanzaba una mirada divertida a su amiga.

* * *

**Hola a todos! ¿Como están? jajaj Esta vez fui más rápida, todo gracias al nuevo capítulo de Aliados, la nueva creación de la gran Cris Morena jajja. Por si no se dieron cuenta soy una gran fanática de esta gran mujer ;) **

**Bueno respecto al capi poco a poco van conociendo a todos los que van a intervenir en la historia, tanto originales como los que creo J.K. Rowling. Por ahora todavía serán capítulos en los que conocerán a los personajes y como son luego veré como sigo, tengo todo planeado en mi cabecita loca pero el problema es cuando hay que ordenarlos en la computadora jajajja.**

**En fin, espero que les guste el capitulo, sino ya saben, dejen su comentario. No se olviden de dar su opinión sobre quien puede ser el tercero en discordia pero que no sea familiar no me gusta el incesto jajjaj.**

**Por cierto alguien es fanática de Bleach, durante las vacaciones me actualice con el manga y lo que me quedaba por ver del anime, si conocen algún buen fic pásenme el nombre **

**Gracias por todos sus mensajes me alegra saber que a pesar de que me tarde un poco no abandonaron la historia, recuerden que recién estoy empezando y si quieren sugerir algo sean libres de hacerlo.**

**¡Besos y éxitos!**


End file.
